Sexual Tension
by Opa12
Summary: Fighting and making up - between Chuck and Blair has never been so hot... You know you love them xoxo.
1. Bitch

**A lovely moment with our favorite couple:: Blair Waldorf & Chuck Bass :: Fighting never felt so good.............**

* * *

"Chuck Bass, I'm serious get out of my room," Blair yelled at his perfect face.

He just continued to walk towards her, "Why don't you fucking make me?"

"Seriously… you are a pig."

Chuck just laughed, "Oh really? You just realized that little detail about me?"

Blair just tried to walk passed him, she knew in a second she wouldn't want to go anywhere.

He grabbed her arm, gently, but hard enough. He slammed her against the wall.

"Let go you ass! DOROTA!!" Chuck silenced her with one of his fingers.

"No way…not until we try and have a fucking civil conversation," Chuck whispered huskily. Their way of fighting was another form of sex to him. He could feel himself getting harder by the second.

Blair looked into his eyes with a piercing glance, than nodded, "Fine Chuck Bastard, I'll have one of your damn civil conversations with you."

He nodded appreciatively and allowed her to speak. "Well I'm pissed because you just treat me like I'm a piece of ass. You were all over those girls in the bar, I saw you. I'm not blind you idiot."

_If only she knew what she meant to him. She would never just be 'a piece of ass' to him. But he loved pissing her off. It was sexy as hell to see her react this way. _

He laughed, "Oh is that why your knickers are all bunched up your ass right now Ms. Waldorf?"

"Ugh, like I said you are a total pig. Now let me go you jack ass." She kept trying to squirm away but she wasn't getting anywhere. So she just sat there glaring into his sexual gaze. _Of course he's getting horny from this._

"Now stop trying to get away, because God knows you aren't going anywhere and just listen," He touched her face with the back of his hand, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you I want you and only you? Seriously. Those whores down stairs were just part of a business plan I was doing for my father."

"You were _doing? _Exactly my point Basshole."

"Ah… is the Queen B jealous? I think she is." He said with a smirk.

"Yea right, you wish."

"Please you forget who you are talking to…" Chuck said with a sly smile.

Blair shook her head, "God, haven't heard that line before. I know you think you are something important, but news flash, you aren't."

"Oh is that why you want me so bad right now you can't even see straight?" Chuck replied as he moved his fingers up her thighs.

She knew she was going to want him inside her any moment. _Damnit, of course she wanted him. He knew her too well._

"I don't want you at all actually," Blair said her voice shaking at the end.

"Don't lie to me Blair, you want me as bad as I want you…" He said sexually as his fingers grazed over her wet panties.

Blair moaned and arched her back. _God she was so fucking sexy, _he thought.

"Stop Chuck…" She purred into his ear.

"No way. I know you truly don't want me to stop. You love the way I touch you with these hands of mine." He said as he pumped two fingers inside her wet mound.

"Oh God… mmm.." Blair wanted him inside her at that moment. The way he touched her, could get her off in about three seconds, but she wanted him to enjoy himself too.

She didn't realize he was enjoying himself. He absolutely loved touching her. He had claimed her body the night she gave her virginity to him.

Blair decided to take control. She shoved him over to her bed and straddled him, pleased when he moaned out in pleasure.

She rubbed up and down his groin, feeling her erection almost bursting through his pants.

"Fuck… Blair…" He sighed, pulling her waist down harder upon his groin.

"Like I said Bass," she said heavily, "You'll never have better than me."

Of course he already knew that, and before he could reply Blair stripped off his belt and pulled down his pants. Her hands rubbed faster and harder on his growing erection, he felt as if he would come any second now.

_God he loved this fucking girl._

She bent down and put his swelling dick in her mouth, licking it with the right pressure and sucking the way he liked it best.

"Oh my God…" was all Chuck Bass was able to say, "Blair I want you." He said after a couple of minutes.

She knew he was going to come any second now, and her plan was working faster then she planned. This was her revenge for him being a self righteous ass today.

"Does that feel good baby?" She said sexually, and sucked around the tip.

He replied in a loud moan and grabbed her head to push her mouth deeper.

_Almost,_ she thought.

"Do you want to put that swelling cock inside my tight pussy?" Yup, she knew with that he was going to melt in the palm of her hand.

"God yes, now."

Done deal. She had just won.

She pulled away and stood up. Chuck put his head up to see where she had gone.

"Well that's too fucking bad Mr. Bass. Until you shape up and get rid of your 'whores' you'll never get to be inside of me again."

And with that she walked away and out the door. _God she loved being a bitch. She was just so damn good at it. _

Chuck moaned, "God that bitch is going to be the death of me."

* * *

**** You know you love me....... I'll update soon. xo xo.**


	2. Payback

* * *

**What goes around… comes around… payback is a bitch just like our Queen B.**

* * *

It had taken Chuck Bass three cold showers to get his erection to go down. He knew he would be facing blue balls tomorrow.

"Damnit, that bitch," he had cursed loudly.

She had beaten him at his own game, that didn't happen often!

Then he looked at a picture he kept of her in his night stand, "Aw, Ms. Waldorf you beautiful bitch of mine, did anyone ever tell you pay back is a bitch?"

* * *

Blair was just done having lunch with her beautiful blond best friend Serena and was making her way into the elevator.

She entered and was looking at her phone, when someone entered behind her.

Blair turned around to see the Sex God himself standing behind her.

"Chuck, what do you think you are doing?" Blair asked suspiciously.

But Chuck didn't answer. All he did was pull the emergency button to stop the elevator from moving.

"What the hell are you doing Bass? You know I have a phobia of being stuck in these things."

He snickered and moved closer to her, "Oh Blair, I just wanted to thank you for a fucking good time last night."

She bit her lip, _oh God, I'm in for it now…_ she thought as her heart accelerated.

"Oh is that right? Well how exactly are you planning on thanking me?"

All of the sudden Chuck slammed her against the wall of the elevator. He pinned her hands above her head forcefully.

"Oooo… scary Chuck. What are you going to do, rape me?" She glared at his sexy face.

"You know I would never rape you Blair, don't be ridiculous," he muttered bitterly. Of course he would never take advantage of her. Back in the day with common whores he just might. Use them, and toss him. But Blair Waldorf was of course different. "But I will be inside of you in at least five minutes."

"I'm not fucking you Chuck, so therefore, yup rape," Blair knew damn well he would never do that to her. Believe it or not she trusted this boy, but she decided to play along. She wanted to see what the master had up his sleeve.

Chuck leaned in to kiss her neck, and sucked on it for a second, "Baby, you will be asking me in four minutes for this hard dick of mine to be inside your tight pussy. Actually you'll be begging me."

She hated to admit it, but he could turn her on with just his words. She felt herself get wetter by the second, "Screw you Basshole."

"Ha, like I said… you will be in a minute or two." He slid one hand down her waist as his other hand held both her arms above her head. He made his way down extremely slowly and slid down to her thighs.

_God she is so beautiful it hurts, _he thought silently as he looked at his growing erection. She was wearing a tight red dress, _easy access…_

Blair felt her breathing grow heavy by the second, and she her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he slid his fingers under her panties.

"Damn Blair… you are so wet," He wanted her so bad, but it wasn't part of the plan. He was going to get her back for being a bitch to him.

Blair moaned and arched her back, trying to move her arms but didn't succeed.

One of his fingers grazed over her vagina but didn't enter her just yet. He was going to tease the hell out of her, starting right now.

He gazed in her eyes and saw to his satisfaction that she was getting hornier by the second.

Slowly he slid his finger inside of her, while his thumb began to rub her clit.

"Oh my God… Chuck…" She didn't care to try to make him go away anymore. She did in fact want him inside of her this very second. He knew exactly how to set her off.

He bent in to lick her lips and suck on her bottom lip. That always drove her insane.

She moaned again and pushed herself closer to his groin, trying to rub their bodies together. But Chuck had other plans, he wasn't going to allow her to move an inch.

When he noticed Blair was starting to get impatient and was about to say something he slid two more fingers inside of her, and started rubbing her harder and faster.

She hit her body harder against the elevator wall and almost screamed, biting her lip instead.

It was so hard for him to think clearly at this moment, he knew he wanted to get her back, but almost more he wanted to come inside of her… this very moment.

Slowly he rubbed down her body so he was on his knees bringing her body down with him. It was as if she had melted in his hands, she just followed his lead.

Blair was laying down with her knees sitting up, slowly he moved her black panties aside and licked around her mound. He knew he was going to push her passed her limit any second now.

"Damnit Chuck… you win. Fuck me, now. Please!" _God… this was going to be harder than he thought it would be, especially when she talked dirty to him, the way he taught her too. _He almost forgot about his plan completely…

He finally got her clit in his mouth and began sucking and licking. She moaned and arched her back, grabbing his head and pushing him deeper inside of her. His fingers kept pulsing inside of her, while his tongue kept up the pace.

Chuck knew Blair's body better than anyone would ever know it, and he knew she would get off any second now. Before he could even regret what he was doing he pulled her up suddenly and turned her around so her breasts were against the wall of the elevator.

He slipped her dress off, bra and her panties then moaned huskily in her ear, "Baby… do you want me to be in your right now?"

"Mmmhmm…" was all she could say.

"Well one last thing before I do," he leaned in and licked her ear lobe feeling her shutter in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Too bad pay back is a bitch."

Then before she could even understand what he was implying he pushed the emergency break one last time, and opened the doors.

"What the fuck… Chuck!" He turned to reach for her clothes. She saw Chuck walk out of the elevator with her dress bra and her black panties.

He smiled a sly smile, "I'm going to borrow these if you don't mind. Have a nice evening Ms. Waldorf."

She attempted to cover herself up. She knew her mother had guests over that evening. What in God's name was she going to do?

"Chuck… please don't do this."

_It was hard to see her beg to him, but he had to be strong. Too bad he would have to take another three showers for tonight's erection. But it was worth it, because he had won once again._

But Chuck simply turned and walked away and replying, "You started the game Blair, I'm just playing along. Just remember, I always win Waldorf."

And the doors to the elevator closed, leaving Blair Waldorf completely naked, screaming and swearing.

* * *

**B you should've known that when you enter a battle against the devil… the chances of you winning are slim to none. I'm sure you'll be the perfect entertainment to your Mother's lovely dinner. **

**Until next time… you know you love me. Xoxo.**

* * *


	3. Dance

* * *

**Will the Queen B get her revenge, or will it end up blowing back into her face?...**

* * *

"That damn mother chucker…" Blair said lividly.

He was going down, and this meant fucking war.

Blair had just been through hell and back. She had been completely humiliated. Luckily she had still had her cell phone and God must have seen right through the devil and gave her a little bit of love – she had total service in the elevator. She called Serena right away. Of course her best friend came rushing over with some sweats, not her choice of clothing, but now was not the time to be picky.

Even though she had a phobia, she pushed the emergency button and waited for her best friend to arrive.

Finally the blonde heroin came to her naked rescue.

"Well B… you can't really be completely shocked by this. He is Chuck Bass after all. This is what he does. He just looks at a girl, and I swear her clothes pop off!" Serena said as she helped Blair out of the elevator.

"NO S! Do NOT make excuses for him. He was totally out of line… Chuck left me completely naked! My mother has about seven guests upstairs. Do you realize how bad this could've been? Now I'm never going into an elevator again."

Serena sighed and nodded, "Well you're right. He was very out of line. So what are you proposing we do about this?"

"S, isn't it obvious? This is fucking war." And Blair marched as far away from the elevator as possible.

* * *

Now after his shower, Chuck was feeling somewhat bad about what he had done to Blair. Even for him, that was low.

And he knew Blair well enough to know that either: Never speak to him again, Find another guy to hurt him and make him jealous, or complete and utter destruction.

He couldn't blame her of course. He would probably do the third choice if he were her. But he knew whatever she did to him. It couldn't possibly be as bad as what he had just done.

But he would take whatever she threw at him, because he wanted her to be a part of his life. It was a miserable life without her and he was now scared he had finally pushed her too far.

* * *

"Blair Waldorf?" A large husky man yelled.

"Present," Blair said sweetly.

The large man looked her up and down and raised his eyebrow, "Are you thee Blair Waldorf, dating Mr. Bass?"

She giggled, "Well I _am _Blair Waldorf. But Chuck and I aren't dating. He wishes though."

The man nodded, "Well sweetie you are gorgeous, but you are underage and well Mr. Bass picks his dancer at Victrola, not me."

"No no, you are misunderstood. It's actually a secret, but I told Chuck I'd go on a date with him if he let me be the new dancer for the Razzle Dazzle Party tonight." She tried to flirt as best as she could, but she didn't know if she was getting through to him.

"Well I'm going to have to verify this with Charles mam." He started to turn and walk away.

Blair had to do something and fast, "Please don't! Okay so there is more to the secret," the man stopped and looked at her impatiently, "I wanted him to be surprised tonight, because the party is actually our first date. He didn't think I'd ever get the guts to dance up on that stage, so I want to prove him wrong. I learned the dances that are to be performed tonight and everything! Please for me? Just one dance!"

The man sighed and nodded, "Alright _one _dance. I better not lose my job for this missy."

"Of course you won't. I'll make sure of it, I promise!" Blair said as she touched his arm.

He smiled appreciatively, "Now do you have something to wear? We have a bunch of costumes in the back."

She started to walk away and said over her shoulder, "No thanks though, I have something of my own to wear."

The night was in the bag. _Yes Chuck, payback is a bitch…_

* * *

Chuck was getting extremely pissed off, "Fuck!" He was so nervous that he officially blew it with Blair.

She wouldn't accept his flowers he sent her, or all his phone calls. Dorota even stopped him from coming in. Said Blair was in no further need to see him again.

Apparently in the end he did lose. He lost the only girl he had ever loved. Chuck punched his mirror angrily. It shattered and left glass and cuts all over his fist.

To make things worse was that he had to go to the damn party at Victrola tonight. His father said it would be a good investment to the club. All of the most important business men would be there. He had to present himself perfectly. The dancers and the performance would have to be perfect. He had made sure Timmy found the perfect girls, and they had to do the perfect dances to impress their best.

He had hoped he would have the beautiful Blair Waldorf on his arm for support, but it didn't look as if that was going to happen.

He got dressed up and went down stairs to his limo. Of course the moment he entered the vehicle he got even more upset. This was _their _limo. He wanted her. He missed her.

Finally he arrived to the club. The place looked amazing and the atmosphere was perfect for the party. The theme was Razzle Dazzle supposed to be in the 1920's. Everyone was dressed up like the Roaring 20's era, there were gangsters and flappers. It was absolutely perfect…

But Chuck was miserable.

"Charles Bass?"

Chuck looked up to see about five of his dad's business men standing in front of him.

He cleared his throat, "Oh welcome to Victrola gentlemen. I hope you enjoy your night! Please go take a seat front and center. I know you will enjoy the show. I prepared it all myself, and I think you will appreciate my efforts."

One of the men nodded, "Well we are interested in seeing the show. Your father told us wonderful things about this place. We were eager to know there was somewhere still classy in this town. That's what we are looking for. We were nervous this might be a strip joint or something of that sort."

Chuck shook his head, "I can assure you sir. This is one of the few classy places left in this City. I don't believe in trash like strip joints. So believe me, you will be taken back only to the 1920's. That's all."

With that the gentlemen smiled and went to take their seats.

The show began and everything was going smoothly and perfectly.

He looked around once more for her, but understood she was not coming. She was done with him.

Chuck went and took a seat by his father's business men and watched the show.

It was perfect. The dancer's outfits were sexy, yet classy. The gangsters looked their part, and they all danced wonderfully. Not one person missed a beat. He sat with a smile, he had finally proved himself and soon his father would know that too.

All of the sudden the music stopped and the dancers ran off the stage.

The lights had turned off and strobe lights turned on.

_What in hell is going on? _He thought nervously. He was about to stand up to see what was going on in the back when music turned back on, but it hadn't been the same as before.

"_Ah, dirty  
Filthy  
Nasty, Christina you nasty?  
Too dirty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirty  
You ain't here to party"_

It was the Christina Aguilera song Dirty, but why in God's name was it playing? He would just explain that there was a music mix-up. He was about to tell the men when she came out…

Chuck's mouth dropped wide open. It was Blair, wasn't it? He hardly recognized her. She was dressed in a black leather bra, a very short black leather skirt, and knee length boots. Her hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail. And her makeup was dark and smoky, with red blood lips.

He felt his dick get harder through his pants. Why did he find this so hot? Blair was about to ruin everything he had worked for. But as he looked her up and down he didn't care, _she was so fucking sexy_. Too sexy for her own good, she needed to be violated.

_Maybe the men will understand, she is gorgeous… they will probably appreciate me with such beauty I hold at this club. The most she will do is a little dance on the stage._ Blair wasn't one to get too exposed or do anything too embarrassing in front of a crowd… only for him.

Chuck sat their admiring her beauty as she moved her hips back and forth, not doing anything too risky, but enough to get his blood flowing. When to his horror she pulled out a whip. The music continued and Blair started to walk off the stage, the spot light still shining on her.

He tried to motion for her to go into the back but she just blew him a kiss and winked at him.

Blair then got up on the table and stepped on the wine glasses with her large boots while the music went on playing:

"_It's explosive, speakers are pumpin'  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin'  
No question, time for some action"_

Chuck at this point was too in shock to even be turned on or embarrassed. All he could do was stare up at her body.

He knew he should go and shut the music off, and save the last bit of dignity he had left for himself and the club he had worked so hard for, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival"_

Finally he was pulled out of his daze, when Blair cracked her whip and went over to straddle one of the business men. She had gotten one leg over him when Chuck pulled her off. The music came to a halt and the whole club had gone quiet, the lights turning back on.

"What baby? You told me I could get a better tip if I gave this man a nice lap dance." She smiled acidly at Chuck.

He just glared at her and started to pull her away.

"Oh alright, I'll just give you I promised you, as long as I don't get fired for this." And before he even knew what that meant she shoved him back into his seat and layed on top of him. She started kissing him all over, unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing up and down his groin.

_Of course he was getting turned on by this. _Blair had never done anything like this before, he'd never seen her like this either. He knew she was getting him back, and he was now officially ruined, but it was still the hottest thing he would ever experience.

He started kissing her back, forgetting the club was full of people, until he was pulled back into reality by a man yelling in his ear.

"I said… MR. BASS that is enough!"

Chuck had forgotten where he was and shoved Blair off and she fell to the ground.

"Sir, oh my God. I am so sorry… I didn't plan for any of this to happen, please believe me." Chuck said desperately.

"We knew of your reputation, but we had thought this place was to be different. We will be reporting back to your father immediately. This whole thing is completely absurd." And with that the men looked Chuck up and down disapprovingly and walked out of the club.

Everyone else started to make their way back out of the club, being as quiet as they could.

When they were almost alone Chuck looked down at Blair who was breathing hard on the ground.

She stood up and looked into his eyes.

He waited for a bitchy remark, or for her to apologize, one of the two. But Blair simply bit her lip and walked away, leaving Chuck there with nothing but a painful erection.

* * *

**Quite the show at Victrola tonight... the Queen B either ruined Mr. Bass' club or her reputation -- that is unclear, but what is crystal clear is that these two love birds are going home solo tonight...**

**You know you love me xoxo.**

* * *


	4. Pleasure

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sometimes making up is the best cure to any misery…**_

* * *

Blair walked into her room switching on the lights. Thank God her mom was out of town tonight so she wouldn't see how she was dressed.

She looked at herself in the mirror and a tear rolled down her cheek. _Who am I trying to be? This isn't me._

Blair knew Chuck had pushed her over her limit, but it had gone way too far.

She had seen his face when she stood up to look at him in Victrola. He had looked so hurt. She just took away his future away from him, he was never going to forgive her for this.

Their game had turned into a twisted acidic nightmare… she didn't want to participate any longer.

She sighed and put the whip down, _won't ever be needing this again…_

As she took her hair out of its slick ponytail, she heard a soft knock on the door.

_It must be Dorota… she probably saw how I was dressed and is going to ask me what I was thinking._ Her real mother had always been Dorota. Ever since she was little, it was her plump maid that had taken care of her. She loved her with everything she had, even though she never told her that.

"Come in," she said softly looking at the door.

But it was not Dorota who entered, it was Chuck.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" She was too embarrassed to make eye contact with him.

She heard him sigh and he finally spoke, "I'm not really sure… at first I wanted to come here and ask you what the fuck you were thinking tonight. And then I wanted to come here to ravage your sexy ass." Blair finally looked up to meet his piercing eyes. She opened her mouth to ask something, but he continued his speech. "Blair I've never seen you do anything like that before… even though you ruined me tonight, you were incredible."

"Chuck," she bit her lip as she spoke, feeling her cheeks get more flushed by the second. "I'm so sorry. I was just so mad at you, and I was humiliated by you. I guess I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Chuck smirked and shook his head.

Blair continued, "But I realized I took it way too far. I will go right now to Bass Industries and explain myself. You were so close to getting everything you wanted, and I took that away from you."

Her voice shook, and she felt the tears coming filling her eyes.

"Blair… you didn't take anything away from me," he said as he walked towards her. "That's who I am. I was trying to be someone I'm not. That's not what Victrola was meant to be anyways. It's supposed to be a place where you can be whatever you want to be."

"Well this isn't me," she said as she waved her hand over herself.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Maybe it isn't you… but maybe it is. Don't be afraid to be who want to be."

Chuck moved his hand and took it down her neck and moved it down to her waist, "I mean damn Blair, you look so sexy that its mind blowing. _But _you don't need all of this to be sexy. Every day you take me away with your beauty."

Blair gave him a dazzling smile and he bent in to kiss her lips.

"However," he said his voice getting husky, "We could take advantage of this little outfit of yours."

She nodded and kissed his neck slightly, feeling him get harder through his pants. "Yea I suppose you are right, I mean… I do need to make up for what I did tonight."

He groaned and pushed her butt harder towards his groin, "Yes, you have been a very naughty girl."

"Why don't I show you how naughty I can be?" He snapped his head back up to look at her face. She was looking at him with a dark sultry glance.

He couldn't even speak he was so turned on, so instead he just nodded. Before he even know what was happening she shoved him down on her bed.

"Well this seems a little familiar. No teasing me tonight Waldorf, I want you now."

"Then that's what you are going to have," she muttered.

Blair's small fingers quickly undid his tie and threw it to the ground. Next she worked on the buttons of his shirt as quick as she could. The entire time she moved her hips in circular motions and saw him roll his eyes into the back of his head.

She slid of his belt, pants and boxers. She then licked the tip of his throbbing dick and said, "Do you want me to ride you baby?"

"Oh God yes…" Chuck could barely form words, he shook at her touch.

Blair took her black leather bra off and slid her lacey black panties off, leaving only her black mini skirt and her knee length boots.

He looked up at her body in amazement. _How in God's name did he ever get a girl like this? He loved every part of her. She was perfect in his eyes._

And seeing that she only had the skirt and boots on made him even more hornier, "God him here Blair. Come ride me now!"

She bit her lip and smiled, and instantly obeyed because she was also extremely turned on. She could tell by the wetness coming out of her.

Blair finally straddled him, and he slid into her easily. They both moaned, and Chuck arched his back. It had been too long since they had been like this with each other.

"That feels so good baby," Chuck moaned as he felt her ride him at a steady rhythm.

Blair was too turned on to reply, she just rolled her hips faster…and faster.

Finally Chuck flipped her and they were lying like they were going to spoon. He lifted one of her legs up and slid into her once again.

"Mmmm…" Blair moaned. God she loved him in her. He knew exactly how to make her feel like this. No words could even explain how good it felt.

He pressed her waist into him harder, making him go deeper inside of her.

And after they changed positions once more, Blair's body buckled and she screamed as her orgasm was overflowing throughout her tiny body.

Feeling her muscles tighten around him, was too much to handle. He came right after she did, pulling himself deeper in her tight mound.

He finally pulled out of her after a minute and she rolled on top of him.

"I love you Chuck Bass."

Chuck smiled and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss the girl he loved once more.

"I love you too Blair Waldorf, and I must say… that was the best make up sex we have ever had. We should fight more often."

She laughed and pulled herself up, then to his surprise she slapped him hard across the face.

"What the fuck was that for Blair? God that hurt." He glared at her beautiful face.

But Blair just smiled and layed her naked body back on top of him, "Bass I was just agreeing with you. See we just fought, guess it's time to make up."

Chuck raised an eyebrow and pulled her away for a minute. _God she amazed him with her wit. _

He felt his cock twitched and pulled her back down to him, "Round two here we go."

* * *

_**Looks like these two lovers have made up after all… But be careful -You know what they say; with pleasure comes pain. Round two let's see who ends up on top. **_

_**You know you love me… xoxo.**_

* * *


	5. Pain

_**

* * *

**_

_**Be careful what you wish for…**_

* * *

"Well I must say Bass... that was quite the makeup." Blair snickered and looked up at Chuck's face.

They were laying together after a few rounds of steamy makeup sex.

Chuck smiled and bent his head down so he could kiss her forehead, "Like I said, fighting with you Waldorf has its pleasures… that's for sure."

Blair held his hand tighter and sighed. She knew she had to go meet Serena for lunch, but it pained her to even think about leaving Chuck's side.

Finally she began to move to sit up, but Chuck held her down, "Princess, you aren't going anywhere. I say we are staying in bed… all day."

"Well as amazing as that sounds, I have to get back to reality Chuck. I can't just sleep with you every hour of every day, doesn't work like that." Blair said as she kissed his cheek and finally broke away from his grasp.

"Hmm… well it should work that way. And this is a fantastic reality Waldorf and you know it."

She stood up and stretched. _She was so beautiful it took his breath away each time._

Blair turned around and smiled, "Well you can stay right here if you want, and I'll be back in a few hours."

But Chuck just groaned and sat up, putting his hand through his hair, which was definitely sex hair by this point. "No, I better go. I should meet up with Nathaniel anyways." He stood up and stretched himself, he was definitely sore this morning.

She walked over to him, their naked bodies touching, both shuttering and the feel of it.

"Mmm… Blair, don't tempt me. You will make this a lot harder than it needs to be."

Blair giggled and stepped away, "Okay Bass, you win."

He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her soft cheek, "I didn't win. But tonight, clear your schedule, you're all mine."

She nodded and with one last kiss Chuck left her room.

* * *

Blair had been bored waiting for night to arrive, so she decided to take a walk in the park. The spring air felt nice upon her skin. It was her favorite season after all.

She couldn't help but think of the boy she loved, then again, he was always on her mind.

The way he smiled at her, told her he loved her, touched her, kissed her… _Oh man, I want him now. I hate waiting._

She glared to herself and took a seat at one of the many benches within Central Park.

Blair continued to think of how she could make tonight special when she heard a voice.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

She was somewhat startled as she looked up, then she stopped breathing.

This boy was beautiful. She had always thought Nate looked like a model, and well Chuck… he was as sexy as they get with his bad boy image. But this boy was different, so different from the two.

She had made a list when she was ten years old, of her perfect guy. He would have black hair, green soulful eyes, tall and built, chiseled features, big soft lips, and dressed very well of course. T_his boy _was exactly that. He matched every detail!

"Um… no," was all the princess could manage to say. She never stopped looking into his perfect face.

He smiled at her and her heart felt as if it were going to fly out of her chest. He finally sat by her side and looked into her eyes, "Well I was noticing you walking and it seemed like you were concentrating so hard on something. It was intriguing."

She felt so stupid because she could even manage to speak at all.

The boy just laughed and spoke again, "Sorry you probably think I'm some stalking freak! But I think you are absolutely beautiful and I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Luke."

Finally she managed to say a syllable, "Blair."

He reached his hand out to shake hers, "Well it's nice to meet you Blair."

After some time, she was able to get passed her fantasies and they actually had quite the conversation.

Luke was not just amazingly beautiful, but smart, wealthy and funny. He was perfect.

"So Blair, because I've already taken a huge leap and decided to talk to you and act like a crazy man, maybe I'll continue. Would you perhaps join me for dinner tonight?"

She bit her lip and one word popped into her head, _Chuck._

"Oh, listen Luke, it was very nice to meet you… but I am actually seeing someone." Damnit, she hoped she wouldn't regret this later when Chuck pissed her off again.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Well that's too bad. I don't think I've ever wanted to take someone out as bad as I want to take you out. But if you change your mind here is my number."

He slipped her a business card of his. "It was nice to meet you Blair Waldorf." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

_Did boys actually still do this? He is so polite! What a gentleman. _

"You too Luke Thompson." She smiled up at his gorgeous face and with that he walked gracefully away.

She just met the man of her dreams, and watched that same man walk right out of them.

* * *

_She must really love Chuck Basstard. _

After the incident in the park she realized she missed Chuck and wanted to see him now.

Luke had been perfect in every way, but she didn't want him, because she knew she had already found her perfect guy. Even if he was an ass ninety-eight percent of the time.

Chuck had given her a key to his apartment, she felt weird still walking in though. It wasn't as if this was his own suite, he lived with Serena's family now too.

But she walked in and was relieved when none of the family was home.

She was in the mood to ride her bad boy and tame his the way he should be tamed. Blair moved excitedly to his room and pushed the door open.

Blair groaned as she noticed there was no Chuck to be found. _Hmm… I wonder what my boy is up to._

Finally she layed on his bed, maybe he would come back soon and she could surprise him with a sexual position on his bed. She snickered at the thought. She had never been like this until Chuck Bass had happened to her.

But as she made her way to his bed she noticed a paper on his dresser. She decided to be snoopy and picked it up reading:

**_Charles I had so much fun with you this morning. You are a great learner.  
Call me for another good time._**

**_-Cecilia_**

Then there was left a number and a kiss mark. Blair took a deep breath in and felt the hot tears sting her eyes.

No wonder he had wanted to leave so badly this morning. Damn that Mother Chucker…

She knew she wasn't a perfect saint, I mean she had talked all afternoon with a perfect stranger. But she unlike Bass knew when to say no.

Blair had totally shot down Luke and even told her she was seeing someone. But of course Bass was still playing her. He would always be a womanizer, always.

A tear fell from her cheek as she rumpled up Cecilia's note. She slammed it hard back onto the dresser.

Ever since she fell in love with Chuck, she had felt so vulnerable. Of course she trusted him, but sometimes it was hard to think that he had a past full of women, alcohol, and lies.

She was still a puzzle piece he liked to play with. She was a piece just like all of his other girls.

_Does he even love me at all? _

Blair felt something poking her in her pocket, she reached in and found Luke's business card.

_I guess with pleasure comes pain is a true statement. Well how about a dose of pain for you Bass._

She smiled without really smiling at all, and left Chuck's apartment, calling Luke on her way out.

* * *

_**Oh dear, looks like Queen B has taken the final straw. Will she find that man of her dreams, or will she end up losing her Bad Boy Bass?**_

_**You know you love me xoxo.**_

* * *


	6. Brawl

* * *

_**Would you fight for the one you loved?**_

* * *

Chuck was so excited to spend the evening with Blair. He had prepared it all day. And after the morning he had with Cecilia, he was ready to see the love of his life.

He sat there waiting for Blair to arrive. Chuck had sent his limo driver to go pick her up. In the meantime he had set the beautiful table, the way Lily had showed him. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother, so he really respected her and wanted to learn all he could.

There were candles and rose pedals all over the table. He was the most excited to give her what was in the black little box that was nestled in his pocket. Tonight would change everything between them, he was sure of it.

* * *

After Blair had left angrily out of Chuck's room she had called Luke. He agreed to meet her that night at the bar. She didn't even care that she and Chuck and plans that night. After all why would he care? Once she didn't show he could just call up his whore Cecilia.

She wouldn't allow herself to cry over this, over him. Not one damn tear...

He had made a fool of her for the last time. She was done being a part of his stupid games. It was his turn to feel complete at utter shit.

Luke was sexy and everything she had dreamed she wanted in a man, but she knew the only person she wanted to be with was Chuck. But she wouldn't allow herself to even think about that now.

She just wanted to hook up with this Luke guy and get completely plastered and forget of Chuck and Cecilia being together.

She put on a red halter top dress that fit snugly against her curves. She smiled as her cleavage showed. _Well Basstard you will not be enjoying these tonight. _

Blair was startled when she heard her phone start to ring. She walked over to see Chuck's name appearing on the caller id. She bit her lip and threw her phone on the floor watching the battery fly out.

_If you want me Bass… come and find me, _she thought with an evil grin.

She sprayed a little bit of perfume on herself, fixed a few curls, and left for a night she would hope to forget soon enough.

* * *

"What in the hell do you mean she isn't there Rick?" Chuck growled.

His limo driver had just informed him that Blair was not waiting where she was supposed to be picked up, in fact she was not there at all.

"Mr. Bass, her maid Dorota told me she was going out for a hot date tonight."

Chuck just shook his head, "Yes, with me you fool. You must have taken too long, and she decided to come on her own." And with that he closed his phone shut. _God people these days are worthless. What in God's name am I paying them for? If you want to do something right, do it yourself._

* * *

Blair walked into the musty old bar, somewhere normally she wouldn't be caught dead going into. But she wanted to be off the radar tonight.

She looked around and couldn't spot Luke. _Typical boys…_

Groaning she decided to start the party off right now. She went to the bar and took a seat on the stool.

"Well hello there gorgeous, what you drinkin' tonight?" A sexy buff bartender said while look at her seductively.

"Um, I'll take a Long Island Ice-tea please," she smiled, "make it extra strong if you don't mind."

The bartender laughed, "Well hot damn. I always enjoy a beautiful girl that can handle one of my stiff drinks. Two of these and you won't remember half the night though."

"That's what I'm planning on." She muttered quietly.

* * *

It had been almost an hour and Chuck was starting to get worried.

_Where in the hell is she?_

He had called her over thirty times, but every time it went straight to her voice mail. So he finally decided to call her house.

"Hello, Dorota? Hi it's Chuck Bass. Do you know where Blair is?"

Dorota cleared her voice as she spoke into the phone with her heavy accent, "Mr. Chuck she went out for a crazy night. Didn't she tell you?"

What was Dorota talking about? "Dorota, Blair said she was going out for a crazy night? Didn't she say she had plans with me?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Chuck, she didn't mention your name. She was in quite the mood I must say. I'm worried she shall be a little intoxicated tonight."

Chuck frowned, surely he was missing something.

"When did she leave?" He asked while gripping the phone tightly.

"Um… about two hours ago."

Chuck slammed the phone down.

He grabbed his jacket and blew out the candles on the table and walked out the door.

He was going to find Blair Waldorf and see what that sneaky girl was up to, that was for sure.

Before he even made it downstairs, his phone vibrated. _Finally, _he thought_, it's about time she make contact with me._

But it wasn't Blair Waldorf that had texted him. It was Gossip Girl.

_**Spotted: Queen B having a wild Thirsty Thursday. B surrounded by ten boys, but what's this, not one of those ten boys is Chuck Bass. Careful B table dancing isn't the only thing you should be afraid of right about now… is it Bass?**_

Chuck felt as if his veins were popping out of his skin. If any of those bastards even touch one part of her he was going to rip them apart.

She was _his. _And only _his._

What in the hell was she doing? They made plans. He reached into his pocket and took out the black box. He knew tonight would now not be the night to give her his gift.

He walked over to his dresser and put it by his safe when stopped and noticed something.

Cecilia had written him a note after their morning together. She had left a number and a kiss mark with her lipstick. He also noticed that the note was crumpled up into a ball.

Wait…

Had Blair been in his room today? Had she figured something out? Suddenly everything made sense. And he ran out of his room to retrieve the girl he loved.

* * *

Chuck had been to about fifteen bars before he reached the one Blair was at. Everyone on Gossip Girl was trying to guess the places she could be, or places they had spotted her. Finally he had decided to try the last bar.

He walked into the musty old bar and scrunched his nose. _This can't be right. Blair would never be here. She is too good for a rundown piece of shit like this._

Chuck turned around to walk out when he heard a girl laughing loudly. He knew that laugh way too well.

Quickly he turned around and saw Blair with a bottle of vodka. She was standing on the bar and pouring the alcohol into many boys' mouths.

He ran over there and looked up at the beauty that was Blair Waldorf. She was completely shit-faced but she was still the sexiest girl he would ever meet.

"CHUCK!" she yelled as she almost fell of the bar top. A boy laughed and grabbed her leg to steady her, but Chuck had seen enough.

"Don't touch her you fuck." He yelled in the boys face.

"Chuck, be nice! That's Luke, he's my boyfriend. The love of my life! The man of my dreams," Blair said loudly as she bent to give the boy named Luke a kiss.

But Chuck grabbed the kid by his shirt.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you man, I was just helping the Blair out. She likes it…" The drunk boy replied as he looked up Blair's skirt and grinned at the other boys.

Before Chuck could even think about what he was doing he punched the guy hard in the face.

"HEY. Knock it off you two or I'm throwing you all out." Yelled a big beefy bartender.

Chuck just shook his head and looked up at Blair, "Get the hell down here right now Blair."

She just twirled on the bar and danced to the music.

"Blair! I mean it, NOW." He bellowed.

"Chuck hush. I'm drinking with my pals here."

But Chucked had already reached up and grabbed her legs, pulling her down into his arms.

"Hey stop it Chuck," Blair said as she squirmed in his tight grasp.

"Dude, she said stop. She wants to stay here with me and my friends." The preppy boy that Chuck had just punched in the face was standing in the way.

"Get out of my fucking way or else I'll give you another black eye." Chuck yelled.

"Chuck I want to be with Luke not you!" Blair spat in his face.

"What the hell is your deal Waldorf?" Chuck said as he gazed into her eyes, and setting her to her feet.

"I'll tell you what the hell my deal is Chucky. Me and Mr. Luke are together now, and you can be with your slutty girlfriend Cecilia." Blair replied, almost falling on her face.

Chuck's anger washed away and he grabbed her.

"Blair, what are you talking about? Listen the thing with Cecilia this morning-"

But Blair interrupted him, "No Basshole, I don't want to hear how you cheated on me. I don't love you anymore, so leave me alone."

She turned to walk out of the club. Chuck started after her when Luke grabbed his shirt.

"What don't you get man? She said leave her the fuck alone."

Chuck had finally reached his limit. He shoved the guy off of him and rammed him into the bar, breaking at least seven glasses in the process.

Luke's friends grabbed Chuck off of him and started beating up Chuck.

Chuck had fallen to the floor tasting the blood that was now pouring out of his mouth and he waited for another kick in the stomach.

The bartender finally pulled out a gun and yelled for everyone to get out. He threatened he was calling the police right now.

Chuck looked up and couldn't see Blair anywhere.

_Holy hell, now where had she gone?_

He knew he had to find her. She was in no condition to be alone, especially in this part of town.

Chuck pushed himself up, groaning at the pain coming from his ribs.

He wiped his lips and ran out of the bar, leaving Luke and his friends laughing behind him.

* * *

**_Oh dear Bass... looks like you've made quite the mess today. Now you're going to have to clean it up if you want your little Princess back._**

**_Until next time xoxo._**

* * *


	7. Patience

**Author note: Hey readers!! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I really appreciate all of the reviews so far. :) Keep reading -- I'll update soon. xoxo.**

* * *

**_Love is always patient_**

* * *

Blair walked clumsily out of the bar.

"One, two, three step," she sang as she jumped off the curb.

She twirled and danced in the street. She felt more alive now then she had in a really long time. She almost felt like she was five years old again. Yes, she was extremely drunk after drinking five Long Island Ice-teas, extra strong, and from the vodka, but that wasn't the only reason. She finally had just stood up to Chuck Bass.

Chuck made her feel alive in very sexual ways, but she felt as if she was being smothered with insecurities and doubt for the last year.

After what happened with her and Nate, and all the shit that kept happening with Chuck, she needed a break.

She wanted to escape from all of her troubles, and that was exactly what she was going to do from now on. And it would start right now…

* * *

Chuck had made his way out of the bar. It was hard not to turn around and beat the living hell out of those fuckers that had just beaten the shit out of him. But they weren't what was important, Blair was.

And she was nowhere in sight.

"Damnit Waldorf," he muttered angrily. Their evening was supposed to be special, something they would never forget. Then this nightmare of a night happened.

He had to find her, keep her safe, and explain about Cecilia. He owed her that much at least.

_But where to begin._

Chuck decided to go on foot, leaving his limo where it was. He could search better that way, not depending on idiots that had no clue as what they were doing.

He looked and looked, but she wasn't anywhere.

_Where in the hell could she have gone? _He just prayed that some sick bastard hadn't gotten his hands on her. Because if he did, that would be the last thing the man would ever touch.

* * *

Finally after what had seemed like hours he saw his brown haired beauty. And she was dancing in the fountain.

"Oh good God." Chuck sighed and laughed once. Only Blair would do something that ridiculous. He only wished he had a camera to take some lovely photos of this memorable moment.

Luckily it was three in the morning and no one was around. He wouldn't have to deal with cops tonight, hopefully.

He walked closer to the huge marble fountain and could hear Blair singing.

"I'm singing in the raaaaaain… yes I'm singing in the rain!" She was laughing and giggling.

Even in her moment of clear intoxication, she took his breath away. She looked so happy, all the anger marks on her beautiful face had washed away.

He only wished she could always be this happy. He knew he didn't make it that easy for her to be like that. Even though that's all he ever had wanted. Her _happiness_.

Chuck sat there for a minute just watching her dance around. He didn't want to disturb her in her moment of absolute oblivion.

Finally she noticed him standing there. "Chucky boy what are you doing here? I want to dance and I don't want you to bother me anymore."

"I won't bother you Blair. I'm just watching you. You look so beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Sure Bass, but I don't believe you. You know you're full of lies. I can't trust a word you say." She said as she sat down in the water splashing around.

Chuck looked down at bit his lip. He knew she was drunk, but the words she said were real. The truth behind her pain.

"Blair, please. You can trust me. I'm one of the few people in your life that you can trust. I love you and you know that." He had to make her believe him, even if it was a lost cause. She deserved to know the truth.

"I used to think you loved me. Then you could never tell me. And you always go behind my back. I thought you had finally put that all behind you, but no… once again you've done it again." She stopped splashing and looked in his eyes with a painful glance. He could see the sorrow and sadness deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Listen to me. I know you are drunk as hell right now Blair, but you need to just stop for a second and listen, alright?"

She looked down for a second then looked back to his piercing glance and nodded.

"This morning when you went in my room and saw that note from Cecilia you were mistaken," he sighed and continued. "Tonight was supposed to be a very special night for you. I wanted everything to be perfect. I was preparing a special dinner, just the way you like it. And I wanted to dance with you all night long."

"Dance?" she scoffed. Chuck Bass wasn't a real fan of dancing and everyone knew it.

"Yes, dance. I know you enjoy it. Cecilia Lee is a dance instructor who is about forty years old. She owns her own dancing company, she's married and has two kids. I apparently danced better than she thought I could at first. She was proud of me, something that doesn't happen often with the likes of me. So she surprised me with a note. Nothing happened."

He knew she was drunk, so he didn't know how much of this she absorbed but it actually looked like she was embarrassed.

"Chuck, I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I just have a lot of trust issues you know? And being this in love with you makes me scared, and vulnerable." She stood up holding on to the middle of the fountain. "Before you happened, I was just that girl. The girl that was always second in Nate's eyes. He wanted Serena, always. No one has ever truly loved me the way you do, and I guess it will just take some time for me to realize that."

Chuck had stopped breathing. She had never been so honest and sincere with him. Drunk or not he couldn't care less. She was beautiful, inside and out.

He jumped into the fountain, ruining his business pants, and went by her side.

"Blair… I only want you, and only you. I know it's hard for you to realize that, but that's okay. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Even if you love me one day, hate me the next. Even if you ditch me to go dance on top of a bar top with ten other boys," she scrunched her face lowering her face. He smiled and placed a hand under her chin pulling her face back up to meet his glance. "Yes it pisses me off, because those assholes shouldn't even be that close to you. Call me protective… but regardless I'm here. And no matter how big of a bitch you act like, nothing will make me leave you. I love you Blair."

She smiled a huge grin and threw her arms around him pressing her went body closer to him.

"Aw Chuck, you are my baby." He smiled at the words. She would never know how much the words made him happy.

"I thought Luke was your baby?" He said as he stroked her wet hair.

She pressed her lips to his and kissed him seductively, licking the bottom of his lip. "Shut up Bass."

He hadn't even realized how much he was turned on until that point. His growing erection was pressing against his pants, trying to escape.

She was sopping wet, they were in a fountain, and they were all alone.

Blair continued to kiss him, while her hands moved down to unbutton his shirt.

"Blair wait," he moaned, "Are you sure you want to do this when you're drunk? And when we're in public?"

She moved her hands quicker undoing his buttons and reached her hands down his pants, feeling his large erection through his boxers.

Chuck moaned. Blair kissed his neck, "What don't you get about shutting up Chuck? I guess I'll have to make you."

_Holy shit, t_his girl could make him do anything.

"Whatever you say Waldorf," he whispered huskily. He had never been so turned on in his life.

She kept rubbing her hands over his erection, while he kissed her neck moving his hands to her breasts.

He began stroking them through the wet material, watching as her nipple became more erect.

Blair unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing cock out of his boxers. He moaned at the freedom.

His hands worked their way down her short dress and finally met her thighs. He slid his hand up feeling her soaking wet underwear. She bit her lip and looked at him in the eyes. He kept the gaze with her as he suddenly slid two fingers in her wet center.

Her eyes clamped shut and her body shuttered. "Oh God… that feels so good."

"I know it does sweetie. Do you want me to make it feel even better?"

Blair's eyes rolled back in her head and she nodded. He looked around once more to make sure they weren't about to be sent to jail for public display of affection.

He took his fingers out of her and moved her underwear to the side. He grabbed her ass and moved her closer to him as he slid inside of her.

"Fuck…" he moaned and her tight center clamped around his hard erection.

She slid her hands around his waist and grabbed his butt through his pants pressing him closer.

"Harder Chuck, harder."

He couldn't think clearly when she spoke to him like that. He felt his animal instincts coming through. Chuck moved her skirt up and grabbed her ass and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around him.

Her arms were around his neck and he pressed her harder to the center of the fountain.

_Were they actually having sex in the middle of New York? _This is what he loved about them. They were different from other people. They gave in to their emotions and their needs. Whenever and however they needed to fulfill them.

The fountain poured on them getting them even more wet. He took them down so they were laying down in the fountain.

He felt the water rush between their legs, making it feel that much better as he thrusted inside of her.

"Oh my… yes… Chuck."

He loved more than anything hearing her scream his name out in pleasure. The pleasure he was making her feel. Only he could make her feel this way, and only she could make him feel this way. They were meant for each other.

And finally they came at the same time their bodies clamping tighter to one another. He looked down at her and smiled at what they had just done.

She returned the smile with one of her own dazzling smiles that he absolutely loved.

"Blair Waldorf, you amaze me." He sighed as he bent down to kiss her. He felt her kissing stop and he pulled away to see what was the matter, to find the love of his life finally passed out.

* * *

**_P.D.A never looked so good... Looks like Bass washed away his mess after all._**

**_You know you love me - until next time xoxo._**

* * *


	8. Silence

**Authors Note: Readers I'm so sorry it's been so long! School has really kept me busy. I promise it wont be that long again. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Sometimes silence is the key to happiness**_

* * *

"Chuck…Chuck….mmm… right there…oh.." Blair's body shuddered as her orgasm flowed through her small structure.

Chuck and Blair had made love for the fourth time today.

She was never surprised at the effect he had upon her. He always ceased to amaze her in different exciting ways.

"God Blair, that was amazing," Chuck sighed as goose bumps appeared upon his built arms.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who was surprised from time to time.

"You can say that again," she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "But honestly I think my body is very worn out."

He laughed smugly, "Yes, well the Bass charm will do that do you baby."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Seriously Chuck, I need some sleep. It's almost four in the morning and we have exams tomorrow. Believe it or not some people actually need to take their own tests."

"Hmph," Chuck grunted, "What's the fun in that?" He looked down at her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "You sure you can't just let me get a smart new Blair Waldorf to ace those damn tests for you, and spend the whole day with me… in bed?"

She felt her legs twinge, but made herself focus, "No. As tempting as that sounds lover, I get a satisfaction when I do better than Serena."

"She is very smart."

Blair looked up and him and glared, "What the fuck am I Chuck? An idiot?"

He surprised her by laughing, "Damn you are sexy when you get all pouty. I might have to bite that lower lip of yours."

Chuck bent down to kiss her, but she moved away and sat up, turning her back towards him.

"Oh don't be like that Waldorf," He muttered huskily into her ear as he sat up.

"Chuck just go now... seriously. I now know what you really think of me. I'll never be like her. Never smarter, never prettier, never enough. I'll never be enough for you." Tears started forming in her eyes as she suddenly spilt the truth.

She felt his tongue graze her neck, and chills started forming throughout her body. _God how did he have this effect on her, every damn time?_

Blair tried to form words but he already had her under his spell.

His strong hands rubbed their way down her waist and now went down to her thighs. He never stopped kissing her ear and neck.

She shuttered and expected him to laugh at her vulnerability, but he didn't. She heard his breathing get rougher by the second. They were totally into the mood by this point, totally into each other's needs. She didn't even care that he basically called Serena smarter than her, that didn't matter in the least at this perfect moment.

Blair turned around and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

She was surprised because he looked very vulnerable at that moment. Her small hand reached up and touched his soft face, moving to the back of his neck to wrap her fingers into his hair.

There was something different at this moment. This moment stopped time. She felt the love for this boy overflow through her body. There were no dirty words to turn each other on, only the glances could do that now.

Blair bit her lip unsure what to do at this point. He leaned in and kissed her cheek so softly that she could barely feel his soft lips.

He moved his hands back up to her waist and started lifting up her slip. She lifted her arms up, never breaking eye contact with him. When her body was finally exposed, she looked down at his broad muscle chest and kissed it softly.

She felt him shutter, but couldn't think enough to be satisfied by this. Blair had never felt this kind of emotion before. Never between them, ever.

Blair kissed her way up till she reached his lips and kissed them slightly. She opened her eyes to see his eyes wide open with shock.

Finally he grabbed behind her neck gently and drew her near him. Their lips touching with such passion that it was like an electric shock turned the room upside down.

He moved her body down so he was now on top of her. He pushed his elbows up and looked back into her eyes. Her hands grazed up and down his chest before she was dying to feel his lips on hers. As if he could read her he bent back down and kissed her. It was as if he had never kissed her before.

They moved so they were on their sides. Both opening their eyes to look at each other, their hands removed their underwear.

Now they both lay completely naked in front of each other, again. He grabbed her softly and pulled her closer to him. They lay kissing for what seemed like an hour. Until they finally couldn't handle not being one.

He grabbed her leg and slid it over the outside of his thigh. Slowly but with enough pressure he entered her. This time they made the same eye contact the whole time. Both of their breathing became more strained and the need to have one another grew stronger.

They moved as one, the rhythm never slowing, but keeping its steady pace.

No words came out of their mouths, because their lips never stopped touching.

Finally their orgasms came, but at the same time. The power it had between them was like nothing they had ever felt before.

Blair held on to his body as her breathing finally started to slow.

His head moved away after a second and stared deep into her eyes. Once more he leaned in for one, no, three soft kisses and backed away.

And finally he spoke after what seemed like a lifetime of silence, "You are enough."

Blair in that moment… finally accepted the truth.

* * *

**_Looks like these two lovers are finally realizing what love is all about  
Until next time you know you love me... xoxo_**

* * *


	9. Accident

**_

* * *

_****_You don't realize what you have until it's gone_**

* * *

Finally her eyelids closed over her beautiful brown eyes. He took a deep breath in, and wasn't surprised when it shook on its way in.

Tonight had been so different from anything he had ever felt. Something about her revealing the truth about herself, clicked a button of vulnerability and love inside of his head.

"_You are enough." _He meant every syllable.

The power Blair Waldorf had over him was almost scary, and tonight it had frightened him for the first time.

Chuck finally had realized what true love meant. He always had mocked it and those who were a part of it. But it had finally sucked him in, he was a different man. The one his father always knew he could be.

Slowly a tear made a way down his cheek. Maybe now his father could be proud of him. It had only been a few weeks since his father's death. And Blair had been there for him every step of the way. He didn't know where he would be without her, he didn't even want to think that way.

He was finally happy again. No this had been the first time Chuck Bass had ever truly been happy.

Chuck looked down again at his sleeping angel and watched her sleep, for what had seemed like a lifetime.

He knew he didn't deserve her, he never had. She was too good, even in her bitchy state, she was like a small child who just wanted to be loved.

And now he could finally give all his love, to her.

She was, after all, the reason he was capable of love at all.

He was always interested in her, but dating Nathaniel seemed to be written in the books. But it was almost fate that she stepped out that limo the night Victrola opened and told him she and Nate broke up.

When she walked on the stage, he saw her in a new light. _This _girl was going to change his life. He knew it at that point. Of course she wouldn't want someone like him, but after some time it seemed she did, even if it was just to use him. But he didn't care. She was his from that point forward, and even all the pain he had caused her, he knew they would be together again someday.

And now they were.

He was scared though. He was scared this moment was too perfect. Chuck was afraid it would burst like a bubble, and all this would fade.

But he couldn't think like that! He wouldn't let himself for one more second.

Chuck smiled and he ben_t _down to kiss her soft cheek. _God he loved this girl._

He wanted her to know how much he cared about. He had to do something special for her, and it had to be when she woke up.

Chuck slowly slid out of his big bed and made his way to his closet.

He threw on some slacks, shirt, and his tan jacket. And slowly left his room.

Having no idea what he was going to plan or what to do he made his way to his limo.

"Hey lets go to Avenue Street Marcel, I want to find something for Blair."

"But sir, everything is closed right now. It's five in the morning…"

Chuck grunted, he had gotten so into the moment that he forgot completely about the hour. "Well I'm Chuck Bass, they can take upon my needs. And even if they don't, maybe I can think of some ideas."

The limo driver nodded and slowly started the car.

It was still dark out and very chilly. Chuck couldn't think of anything yet, this wasn't enough.

"Hey lets go in a different part of town, this isn't working."

To get to a nicer part of town they had to enter the not so nice part of town.

POP.

All of the sudden the limo shook.

"What the hell was that Marcel?" Chuck demanded.

"Flat tire sir. I'll take care of it, not to worry."

Chuck rolled his eyes, of course it was a flat tire.

"Marcel I'm going to get out and walk around for a moment. Keep your cell phone on you."

The man raised his eyebrows, "You sure sir? This is a very bad part of town."

Chuck just got out of the vehicle and started walking down the street.

He walked for what seemed like forever and started getting mad.

Until finally noticed something unbelievable in one of these windows. No they hadn't made it in the nice part of town, but he didn't care. This was it! This was what he had been looking for.

He ran down the alley way and walked over to the store. He looked through the window and smiled. "Perfect…" He muttered. He would come back first thing when it opened.

Chuck knew he could find something, and this would be it. She would love it, absolutely love it. And he loved her and nothing would take that away from him.

He jumped off the curb and walked down the alley way.

All the sudden he heard an awful screeching noise. He turned quickly to see a car losing control. Before he could think, before he could move, the car crashed into him.

He felt his body hit the windshield with such force he couldn't even feel the pain.

_Blair._

And everything went black.

* * *

**_Oh no, will Mr. Bass meet the same fate as his fathers?  
Until next time... you know you love me xoxo._**

* * *


	10. Unknown

* * *

_**Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's questions. ~Edgar Cayce**_

* * *

Blair was in a long black dress her face was covered with a sheer piece of black lace. It was snowing very lightly and it was as if she was the last woman on earth. There wasn't a sound, not one.

The trees made a bridge type path, and the sun was beginning to set.

Darkness was overflowing the sky, stars spilling their way over the heavens.

All of the sudden she thought she heard a noise. She hurried and turned, but found no one there.

Her heart started to accelerate and fear was starting to take over her.

_Why am I here? What am I supposed to be looking for?_

As if God answered her question she saw someone appear in the distance.

The figure was slender and tall, but she couldn't make out a face.

"_Hello," _Blair called.

But the person didn't make a noise.

"_Please I need you to tell me what I'm doing here? I'm lost."_

She quickened her pace, trying to meet up with the person.

Blair thought the person would run away if she got to close, but they didn't. They just sat there.

She felt goose bumps starts to cover her body.

"_I need you to tell me who you are! Help… please."_ Blair's desperate call yelled out.

Finally she reached the figure.

She slowly lifted her shaking arm and touched the person's shoulder.

The figure finally turned around and looked down at her. Her face was somewhat covered between her hood of her coat. Her face was solemn and sad, but other than that showed no other emotion.

"_Serena?" _Blair's mouth fell open, "_What are you doing here_?"

The blond beauty finally spoke, "_To wait for you Blair."_

"_Wait for me? What do you mean_?" Blair asked nervously. "_Serena tell me what is going on right now."_

But Serena just shook her head, "_You aren't ready to know. You can't handle this_."

Confusion swept through Blair's head.

She felt as if she was in a bad nightmare and couldn't wake up.

_"I can handle it, just tell me. I feel so lost, help me find my way again_."

Serena turned around and started walking through the darkness.

_Was she supposed to follow her? _Well all Blair knew was she didn't want to stand there alone anymore. She quickly caught up to her beautiful friend.

Panic took over Blair's body when she realized where they were. They were in a graveyard. One of the graveyards you see in old movies. The head stones were all raised and sculptures were everywhere.

Chills ran up and down her spine as she silently followed Serena.

"_Serena… who died_?" She felt her voice shake as the words came out. She was scared to hear the answer. Maybe Serena was right, maybe she couldn't handle this.

Serena stopped walking and looked down at a grave. Blair could barely see the writing she got on her hands and knees and looked at the tombstone.

It was the name of a boy. A name Blair didn't recognize.

"_Who is this Serena_?"

Serena didn't turn to look at Blair when the words came out of her mouth, "_This was my brother_."

Blair bit her lip. She knew that her mother and Rufus had had a child and they were searching for him, but she had no idea he died.

"_Serena, I'm so sorry. I had no idea_."

"_You wouldn't. You are so self absorbed in your own life, that you don't care to take the time to see if others are hurting_. _You are hurting others around you. That's the reality in all of this._"

Blair felt as if Serena had slapped her as hard as she could. "_How could you say that S? You know I'm here for you_." She looked down and bit her lip. Lately she was so consumed with Chuck that she hadn't payed a whole lot of attention to others. "_Serena I'm sorry. I should've been there. You are right, I am self absorbed. But I'm here now. And I will help you get through this. I promise you!"_

But Serena shook her head, _"I don't need help getting over this. I'm over it. There is nothing more I can do."_

Blair was confused, there must be a reason they were here. "_Serena I thought you were waiting for me though? I thought you needed help? I thought you needed me to show you something. Is this you wanted to show me?"_

"_No._" The word came coldly out of her blond friend's mouth.

"_Then what did you want to-"_

Blair stopped mid sentence as Serena pointed off in the distance.

She started walking over to see what it was. A funeral had taken place there earlier. The coffin was still raised above the wet snowy ground.

"_Serena, who's funeral was here earlier_?" She turned to receive the answer from her friend. But when she turned around Serena was no longer there. She was all alone again, in this dark scary graveyard.

Blair felt her whole body shaken. A normal person would hurry and run right out of the graveyard all together, but something in her was telling her to go towards the grave.

As she approached she saw something shining on the ground. She leaned down and picked it up. It was a bracelet, and the bracelet had four charms dangling from it. Her heart skipped a beat. The bracelet had stuff from her favorite movie on it, _Breakfast at Tiffanys. _It was so beautiful. She slid it on her wrist as she continued her path toward the coffin.

The coffin was magnificent. The wood was beautiful, and it was carved with such detail that it took her breath away.

She looked around for a tombstone, but there wasn't one.

Fear shook through her as she realized she would only reveal who died if she opened the coffin.

Her hands shook as she made her way to the clasp of the opening.

Blair took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

She screamed and ran away from the coffin as fast as she could. Blair slipped on the snow and fell to the wet ground.

She felt the wet tears fall from her face. _It couldn't be. He couldn't be._

"_Miss let me help you up_," a low voice said quietly.

Blair was in so much shock that the voice didn't even startle her. She slowly sat up and looked up at the face which had said such kind words.

"_Chuck?"_ she said breathlessly.

"_Yes sweetheart it's me." _Chuck said as he bent down to her level.

"_Wh- what… are you doing here?" _

Chuck smiled and softly touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. "_To see you of course. I was lost, and I finally found you."_

"_I've been so lost too."_ She said quietly as the tears fell from her cheeks, "_I am so happy to see you."_

"_Me too Waldorf. You look so beautiful, as always that is." _He gazed into her eyes.

_She was confused, what was going on? _She finally found her voice again and asked the horrible question, scared to hear the truth of it. "_Chuck… tell me it isn't true." _She turned slightly and pointed towards the coffin.

His smile washed away and his eyes turned sad. His face became pained, "_I don't know how to answer that Blair. Nothing is written in stone yet."_

"_But what does that mean Chuck?" _Desperation taking over her voice, "_Tell me why I saw you lying in that coffin!"_

"_Because it's my fate."_

She felt the sobs take over her chest, "_No it's not true. I won't accept that."_

Chuck's eyes closed, "_Then help me Blair." _He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at your wrist. He surprised her by laughing, "_I guess you found my gift. That bracelet was supposed to be special. A token of my love for you."_

Blair reached up and touched his cold face, "_Chuck please… how can I help you."_

He looked up and gave a half smile, "_Just stay with me Blair. Stay with me. Don't give up on me."_

"_Never," _she answered through tears.

Chuck stood up and started walking away.

"_Chuck wait! Where are you going_?"

He didn't turn to answer her, "_I'll be here Blair. Until my fate is written on stone."_

All of the sudden a tomb appeared next to his coffin.

"_Chuck… no."_

But he kept walking, "_I love you Blair Waldorf. Always have and always will."_

"_I love you too!" _She yelled. Blair tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her. "_Chuck wait!"_ She screamed. "_CHUCK!!"_

"CHUCK!"

Her eyes popped open and she could barely catch her breath. She was shaking so hard that the bed felt as if it were part of an earthquake. _It was a nightmare_ she thought. Yes it had been a dream, but the scary part was that it felt so real. She hadn't even known she was dreaming.

She grabbed her cell phone and looked at the time. **5:45 am. **Wow it was early! She turned to see the bed empty beside her. Where had Chuck gone? Panic started to consume her again.

_Stop it. You're being silly he's fine. Probably went down to the kitchen or something._

Blair got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the light and squinted her eyes. As her eyes adjusted she looked at her reflection. She looked as if she went to hell and back. The girl staring back at her looked haggered and worn out.

_It was just a dream_, she reminded herself again. She splashed her face with cool water and turned the light off.

Blair had almost made it back to the bed when the door opened suddenly. "Bass?" She called as she turned around. She could barely see in the dark, but she looked at the figure.

"No…" she heard a voice say quietly.

"Serena?" This felt all too familiar.

"Yea B, it's me."

She walked over and turned on the light. Serena was standing there wearing a coat, her face sad with emotion.

Her heart felt as if it were slamming against her chest, "What's going on S? It's almost six in the morning."

"Blair I need to tell you something," her friend bit her lip as she made her way to her friend.

Blair stood in absolute terror, _this is too much like the dream. _She felt as if she knew what her friend would say next.

"Hey why don't we sit-"

"No Serena I don't want to fucking sit down. Now just tell me what's going on."

Serena shook her head, "Please just sit down, I don't know if you can handle this right now."

Blair closed her eyes, the words were happening all over again. She knew what was going on. She knew what the dream meant.

Through closed eyes she replied, "It's about Chuck isn't it?"

When Serena didn't answer she opened her eyes. She saw a tear fall from Serena's cheek and she nodded back of Blair. "Yes, we just got a phone call…there was an accident. He's in the hospital right now. My mom and Rufus are going there now. It's bad Blair, it's really bad."

Blair looked up at her friend and nodded. Then her body gave out and she fell to the floor entering the same black darkest as before.

* * *

_**Maybe B's dreams are a way of showing the pathway through the unknown  
With time maybe questions will answer themselves  
Until next time you know you love me... xoxo**_

* * *


	11. Reality

* * *

**_Reality is when you wake up from the dream... to only wish to go back into a world of magic_**

* * *

It took Serena a good hour to get Blair awake and able to function.

Blair felt as if she were stuck in a nightmare that wouldn't end. But that was just it, this wasn't a dream. This was reality.

She was so scared to go to the hospital, and to see her beloved lying in an unconscious state.

There was no doubt in her head that he was truly the love of her life. Nate was a huge part of her life, but this was different. This was true love, and it took over her existence. And now, to find out that her point of being could possibly die, well it was too much for her to handle.

* * *

She felt emotionless as they finally walked into the hospital. She was numb, she was broken.

They finally made it to the floor where they took their patients who were in critical condition. When they got out of the elevator they saw Lily and Rufus sitting on the couch, holding one another.

Blair felt as if her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. She was terrified to hear what they had to say.

"Mom!" Serena ran over to her mother.

They embraced and Lily kissed her on the cheek. Lily looked over at Blair and slowly walked over to her.

_Oh God… this is it. The moment that will either leave me breathing, or kill me right now._

"Blair… sweet heart, I'm so sorry this happened. I know what Charles means to you," Lily said softly as she hugged Blair tightly.

Finally the traitor tears started filling Blair Waldorf's chocolate brown eyes.

"Lily," her voice shook, "How is he?"

Lily closed her eyes and sighed. Blair felt as if her heart stopped beating all together.

"Blair, he's alive. But he's in very critical condition. He's in a coma… the doctor's are doing everything they can," Lily met Blair's gaze and softly touched her cheek with the palm of her hand, "Sweetie, it doesn't look good."

"May I- I need to see him Lily."

"Blair I don't know, now is not the best time." Lily looked at Rufus and he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I have to," Blair's voice was shaking terribly and felt as if she was going to pass out again. "Please Lily, make it happen for me. I love this boy. I need to see him, now!"

Rufus walked over and put a hand on Lily's back, "Lil, let's explain to the doctors. She needs to see him."

Lily nodded, "I'll see what I can do sweetie." And she slowly walked away with Rufus.

She couldn't move. She felt as if her feet were glued to the ground.

Blair looked up at her best friend, tears swimming in her eyes, "I can't lose him S."

"B… he is going to be okay, I just know it. Chuck Bass, well come on, he's Chuck Bass and he's a fighter. He's going to make it through this."

Blair could only nod, she felt as if all of her hope was flowing out of her body.

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Lily was standing beside her once again, "Go ahead Blair. You can only be in there for a short period of time though."

"Thank you Lily," Blair murmured softly. And made herself unglue her feet from the floor as she made her way to see the condition of the boy she loved.

Blair's hand was shaking uncontrollably as she reached for the door knob. She took one last deep breath and opened the door slowly.

That's when she saw him.

She dropped her purse to the floor and her hand covered her mouth in shock. She knew this was the room where Chuck was supposed to be in, but he was nowhere to be found, for the boy lying in the bed certainly couldn't be him.

He looked nothing like the one she loved. Chuck's head was covered up in thick white bandages. He had stitches and bruises covering his entire face. And his face was so swollen that he looked like a mutant.

Finally she fell apart. She ran over to his bed and felt the silent sobs leave her body. Blair sat by his bed and took his broken hand softly in her hand. She kissed it slightly and cried even harder.

What did he do to deserve this? Sure he was an ass, a rich snob, an arrogant selfish boy, but he was a good person. He liked to hide behind a fake mask, but she knew who he really could be.

She felt so helpless as she stared into his broken down face. So many times Chuck fought for her, and he had always been there for her, even if he was a jerk throughout it. He was still there, regardless how she treated him. Now how would she fight for him? He had all the money in the world to have the doctors work their magic, but now that wasn't enough. Doctors could only go so far, she had to have faith now.

Blair had never been religious, but this was a good time to start.

Without letting go of his warm hand she leaned her head down and closed her eyes.

_Dear God… oh man. I am really not good at this. I think this is the second time in my life that I have prayed. So forgive me if I'm not really good at it. _

She looked back up at Chuck's face, and felt a tear make its way down her cheek.

_I'm not a good person. I hurt people in order to get what I want. I play games, and manipulate so many others around me. But it is always just a lie. I really needed help… someone to pull me out of the dark. I always thought that person was Nate. But he didn't save me, Chuck saved me. I am meant to be with this boy. I love him more than another could love a human. Please, give him a miracle. Don't take him away from me. I'll do better, I'll be better. I'll do anything… I need him. And he needs me. Please…_

She started to break again, and felt herself shake with tears.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Blair practically lived at the hospital. She never left Chuck's side. For in her head she remembered the dream she had right before she heard about the accident. Chuck's words never left her mind '_Just_ _stay with me Blair. Stay with me. Don't give up on me'._

She would never give up on him. And she would never leave his side until he opened his beautiful eyes.

The hope returned… for it was all she had left.

Blair leaned in and kissed his wounded face, "I love you baby. I'm here… and I won't leave you. Wake up for me, please."

She touched his face softly and smiled softly as his face started returning. The swelling was going down and the bruises were a faint yellow now.

There was a faint knock on the door and she turned to see who it was.

Nate walked in slowly and gave Blair a soft smile. She returned the smile but didn't move from Chuck's side.

"How is he doing?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No change."

Nate sighed, "Well least he isn't doing any worse you know?"

"I guess, but that's the thing about comas, they are so unpredictable. For all we know he's not even with us anymore."

He walked over and knelt down to one knee by Blair, "Don't say that Blair. I believe he is going to wake up anytime now and say some crude comment."

She laughed for the first time in days and touched her friend's arm, "Thanks Nate."

"Anytime for you Ms. Waldorf." He stood up and walked over to Chuck's bed. He looked down at his best friend, "Hey man, you need to wake up. I really miss having you around." He sighed when no movements occurred. Then he smiled slightly and bent down to say something in Chuck's ear, "Well if you don't wake up then I'm going to have to fuck Blair. I mean God damn she is looking good these last couple of days."

"Eww… Nate!!" Blair laughed with disgust.

Nate laughed along, "Damn, I was really hoping he would punch me. Well take care Waldorf, if there is any change then please-"

"I know I know, I'll call you right away." She smiled at her ex and turned her gaze back to the boy she loved.

Nate walked to the door and opened it but stopped before he made his exit, "I can really tell you love him Blair. You really are an amazing person. And you two really do belong together."

Coming from Nate that meant a lot to Blair, she bit her lip and replied, "Thanks Nate, that means a lot."

He nodded and left the room.

She looked back and Chuck and sighed. Blair leaned in once more by his ear and said softly, "See that Bass, now the world knows we belong together. Come back to me…"

* * *

**_Will the two lover be reunited?  
Until next time... you know you love me... xoxo_**

* * *


	12. In Between

* * *

His eyes slowly opened. A bright light was shining in his face. It was absolutely silent. _Where was he?_

He sat up and looked around. He was lying in what looked like a hospital bed, but he was in a really weird white room.

The boy stood up slowly and walked over to a big mirror that was on one of the white walls. He looked and appraised himself. _Why am I in a hospital? I'm not even hurt... _he thought to himself and shook his head.

"That's not entirely true son."

His head snapped up and he met the gaze of his father looking down at him.

"Father?"

"Yes, it's me Chuck."

* * *

Was he dead? He didn't feel dead. But if he was dead, all he could think about is Blair… and the pain this would cause her.

"Father… you still haven't told me, where am I?"

They had been walking around the hospital in silence for a good half an hour.

"We are in the in between son," his father replied sternly.

Chuck was very confused, "The in between? What does that mean… that I'm dead? Or does that mean we are both alive?"

His father stopped his slow pace and turned to look at his son. "That's a hard question to answer Charles. You aren't dead, but you aren't alive at the moment either."

"But does that mean that you-"

Bart shook his head, "No, I am dead. But I'm here to guide you."

"Guide me where?" Wouldn't this nightmare ever end? He wanted it to be over. _God even in this 'In between' there are games. I so damn sick of games…_

His father smirked, "Yea, it's quite confusing. I'm confused myself. But let's see… it's your choice what happens next. You can either stay and live the life you were meant to live… or you can come with me, and live a life you would never dream of."

Chuck looked down, "Well, I'm not doing very good down there," he sighed pointed to whatever he thought was Earth.

"And why would you say that son?" Bart asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have a family, I screw up in school constantly, have lost many friends, fucked up with Bass industries-"

"Language young man," his father said with a glare.

"Sorry sorry..thought that didn't matter here…" He almost said with a laugh.

His father shook his head, "Manners should be used everywhere."

Chuck rolled his eyes and continued, "Well see, even here I'm screwing up. I haven't done anything good with my life whatsoever."

"Charles you mean to tell me there isn't one good thing in your life right now?"

_But of course there was. The most important thing of all… the reason for his being. _

"Blair…" he replied softly.

"Ahh… Ms. Waldorf. Yes well she is quite charming Charles, is that a good reason to stay?"

Chuck looked down, of course it was. But he knew he was being selfish. If this was the other way around and Blair was in the hospital bed, then he knew his life would be over. But Blair's life wasn't even close to over. He wanted her all to himself, but did he bring her that much joy? He knew of all the pain he had caused her… maybe the greatest gift he could give her now, was the gift to move on. The gift to find someone who will make her completely happy and who will never hurt her.

_It would be better if I had never existed at all. Everyone's life would be so much better… _he thought solemnly. His life was a joke. Sure he could afford practically anything and he had an amazing woman, but for how long? She would find someone better, want something more. He was a failure in every way possible.

"Done."

Chuck looked up at his father, "What sir?"

"Chuck I just gave you a gift. Well a gift that I was just allowed to give you. Might help you decide…"

He just shook his head, "No I think I have made up my mind."

"No, I can tell you have mixed emotions about it, and honestly I'm still your father and you are going to come with me now."

"But where are we going?"

His father just started to walk towards the hospital doors.

"Dad? I said where are we going? What is the gift?"

Bart stopped and without looking at his son he simply replied, "To see what the world would be like if you never existed Charles."

* * *

**_Until next time... you know you love me xoxo_**

* * *


	13. Without

* * *

**_We don't know until we are gone - what the world would be like without you_**

* * *

"But what are you talking about father?" Chuck was getting more impatient by the minute. His father wasn't giving him any details, only riddles and mind games. And quite frankly he was in no mood for anymore games.

Bart just groaned and answered quietly, "Son, I have told you repeatedly that you have been given a very important gift. One that you should pay very close attention too. It will help in your final decision."

"Decision about what-"But Chuck was interrupted by his father's hand. He nodded towards his son and Chuck looked up.

He looked at a building and sat in awe, "Sir… is that Bass' Industries?"

His father shook his head, "No Charles, it's not. It would've been Bass' Industries, but the Industry never existed."

"What are you talking about? Bass' Industry is worldwide, and not to brag, but we are quite wealthy from it."

"WE aren't anything, and I'm definitely not wealthy."

Chuck looked at his father and raised his eyebrows, "Yea, right… in what reality?"

"I'm telling the truth son. There is no money because I never invested into the company. I had nothing to be inspired by, and nothing to live for."

"What do you mean? Just tell me!" Chuck was getting entirely impatient, and he couldn't handle this joke any longer.

"Damnit Charles, aren't you paying the least bit attention? I committed suicide. My wife left me. I had no children, no legacy, and certainly nothing to live for."

He looked down at his son to see if he finally was absorbing what he was trying to tell him. When Chuck didn't say anything his father continued. "I'm trying to tell you that you were never born. You always thought I didn't love you because your mother died giving birth to you… but that was never true. In this world you hadn't come into my life, and my wife, your mother still left me. But this time I didn't have you. I had nothing to support me. Don't you see you were my support, my inspiration to go through with the company Charles."

Chuck was in shock. He didn't understand, yet it was so simple and it was lying down in front of him. He meant everything to his father. His father was who he was because of him. He had actually loved him.

He felt the hot tears betraying him by swimming in his dark eyes. Hurrying, he turned and wiped his eyes. He was embarrassed to show emotion in front of his father.

Chuck felt a warm embrace touch his shoulder, without looking he heard his father's husky voice behind him, "Come along son. There is much to see, and not much time to do so."

All he could do was a simple nod. There was a flash of light and he was in a smoky run down bar.

* * *

He looked around, but he didn't see anyone he recognized. Of course this would usually never be a place his father would have taken him, but he knew he wasn't in his world any longer.

Finally Chuck saw him from across the room. _It couldn't be_ he thought quickly.

Nate Archibald was sitting in a chair playing poker with a couple of low lives. He looked completely grungy with a beard forming on his sunken face and his hair was down past his chin, greasy and matted.

He forgot his father was standing beside him and walked towards his best friend.

What had happened to his strong best friend? The friend that had kept Chuck balanced in his life.

Chuck was startled when Nate slammed his fist on the table and heard a voice that was very unlike the one he once remembered, "Fuck. Seriously what are you guys playing at? Roger I know that wasn't the hand Benjamin dealt a minute ago. You are cheating."

The burly man stood up and kicked his chair over and grabbed his glass hitting in on the wooden table, "You calling me a liar Archibald?"

"Oh way to go the fat fuck actually understands something!"

_Nate? What happened to you?_ Chuck shook his head in horror. This wasn't Nathaniel in anyway. His friend had always been the soft spoken one, the _polite _one.

"You're a fucking dead man boy," the overgrown man growled crazily.

Nate just laughed, "Oh okay, I'd like to see you try and kill me. If you can even move." Nate would've continued if his phone hadn't rung at that moment. He stopped smiling and gave a grave look at the caller id.

"Well boys this has been a real treat, but I better be going." Nate nodded towards the men and rolled his eyes.

"Well Nathaniel don't be coming back anytime soon," another man said.

Nate didn't answer, he just walked away. Chuck could see the pain in his best friend's face. And for just a second it was as if his friend saw a glimpse of the Nathaniel he grew up with and loved. And the scene cut out with a flash of light.

* * *

Chuck opened his eyes to see they weren't in the shabby bar any longer, but in a jail cell.

"Wait sir, I don't understand… what happened to Nate? That wasn't my best friend in there! He would never act that way, I would, but not him. He's so much better than that…"

His father just shook his head, "No son, he's not better than that. You see you were never born, you weren't there to help him get through all of his families problems. His father still ran from the police, but they lost everything."

Chuck looked down, "Well he had Blair…"

"No Blair didn't want someone like him any longer and not because he lost all of his money, but because of what he became. Did you see his phone ring? He was about to go get his daily drugs from his dealer. In this world Nate will be dead within a year."

He couldn't believe his ears, he just shook his head, "It couldn't be. I couldn't have that much affect on someone."

"Apparently you do son. What you are seeing isn't fake, it's the truth."

Chuck groaned, "Well great, this is real fun. Where are we now?"

Bart father pointed to a cell. Chuck raised his eyebrow and walked over to see who was in there.

His mouth dropped when he saw who it was. It was Serena, except once again, she looked nothing like the blonde beauty she once was. Her hair was cut short and looked dirty. She had so much dark make up on she looked like a gothic clown.

She was wearing skimpy leather clothing that barely covered her bruised body.

"Oh my God. Father what happened to Serena? Why is she here in jail?"

His father sighed and took a moment to answer, "Well Serena did come back but she and Blair never made up. She did still meet Dan, but it didn't work out. Georgina came and ruined her life."

Chuck shook his head angrily, "No, that's not true. We worked together, me and her. And we got rid of Georgina! She left."

"No Charles. You aren't seeing the big picture. You were never born! You weren't there to help Serena. Georgina ruined everything. All the progress Serena was trying to make. It turned Serena into what she was before she left. Blair couldn't handle her, neither could Dan. She was all alone. And I wasn't there to help Lily with her daughter. Serena went wild, dropped out of school, and ends up in this stall almost every night."

Chuck just turned around and walked out of the jail. He didn't want to see Serena like that, not anymore.

And the scene shifted into another horrible sight.

* * *

He blinked his eyes a few times, "Now where are we?" He was getting sick and tired of this damn 'gift'. It was making him feel worse by the second.

"Take a look and you will see son."

Chuck looked around for a moment to find that they were standing in a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" He heard his voice come out strained. He was terrified to hear the answer to his question.

But all his father did was point to a pretty grave stone.

He walked over slowly and bent down to his knees. He couldn't see the writing on the tombstone, so he wiped away the dust and dirt with his hand.

When he finally saw the name, his hand instantly covered his mouth.

"NO!" He screamed. He wouldn't allow this to be true. Whatever terrible things he saw before, this was definitely the worse. "This isn't true. Tell me it isn't true."

His father looked down at him with a sad face, "I'm sorry son. But it is. I know this is hard for you to see, especially because I knew what she meant to you."

The past tense almost hit Chuck to the ground. There he sat staring at Blair Waldorf, the love of his life, name on the dirty old grave stone.

He didn't care about being brave anymore. He didn't care he would embarrass himself in front of his father, the tears came down his face. "What happened to he-her?" He sobbed silently.

"She died from Anorexia. It is a disease son, and her tiny body finally gave out from it."

Chuck shook his head. Blair hadn't been anorexic for some time now, and he made sure of it. But then he suddenly realized he wasn't there to help her. _Did he actually have that much of an impact on her life?_

As if his father had heard his thoughts he answered Chuck's question, "Yes son. You did have an amazing impact Ms. Waldorf's life. Without you she had no one. Her mother never gave her attention, never saw what this young lady was capable of doing. She and Serena never made up. And Nathaniel never truly loved her, and when his family hit the floor, they ended it. She had no one there to save her… She didn't' have you to love her Charles."

Maybe he was more important than he gave himself credit for. But one thing was for sure, he didn't want to see this any longer. He couldn't handle seeing the only person he ever truly loved, buried in the ground.

"I don't like this world father," he said sniffling as he stood up. "Please let me go back to my world. Where my friends are happy, safe, and loved." He looked once last time at the grave stone and then back up to his father.

His father smiled and nodded, "I knew after seeing this gift you would realize that we have more effect on people than we know. You are an important person son, and I know you will do wonderful things."

Chuck walked over to his father and gave him a huge hug, one that he wasn't able to give him before he died. "I love you father."

"And I love you Charles. Just know, that I am always proud of you."

He watched his father walk towards a light. His father stopped and pointed in the other direction, "You aren't ready to come with me right now son. The other direction is where you belong. The world is ready to be without you quite yet! Open your eyes…"

And with that Chuck Bass, the boy who was left in a coma in a cold hospital bed, finally opened his eyes.

* * *

**AN: Hey readers! I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my story & reviewing it. It means a lot - I just wanted you all to know that! xoxo.**

* * *


	14. Awake

* * *

**_Reunited with the one you love..._**

* * *

Blair watching the clock tick and tick and tick. She kept tapping her fingers onto her desk, waiting for this class of hell to end. Her mother insisted she went to school today, against her will. If she had it her way she would never leave Chuck's side. He could wake up any moment, and she would miss it.

"Well B even if you miss him waking up isn't it better that he wakes all together," her blonde friend had stated earlier that day.

"God Serena of course. I'm just saying I want me to be the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes. I want him to know I will never leave his side, ever!"

Serena nodded, "I get what you are saying Blair, but he will know you are with him. I just know it."

Finally the bell rang and Blair jumped out of her chair and made her way out of the classroom.

She bumped right into Dan Humphrey as she made her way outside, "Ugh, Dan watch where you are going! You just stepped right onto my new high heels."

Dan shook his head, "Good God, not new shoes, the world may never be the same."

"Save me your sarcasm Humphrey, I don't have the time, and I'm definitely not in the mood for it."

He sighed, "I'm sorry I ran into you. But while we are standing here, not making anymore sarcastic remarks," She glared at him while he continued, "How is Chuck doing?"

Blair sighed, it was so hard for her to keep a positive mind frame when it came to Chuck's condition. She was so scared he would never return to her, but she pushed that horrid thought out of her mind all together. "He's the same. Not worse, but not better." She bit her lip and looked down, "I'm sure he'll be awake in no time."

She felt Dan put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. His eyes were kind and his voice was gentle as he spoke, "Blair, he will wake up. Chuck Bass is a fighter and he always has to win. Plus he really loves you and who wouldn't want to come back to that kind of love you know?"

Blair felt a rush of liking towards this boy that she never really liked at all, "Thank you Dan. I appreciate it."

He nodded and walked back into the school. She wanted to believe the words that Dan had spoken, and she wanted more than anything for Chuck to know how much she loved him.

At that precise moment her phone started ringing and she looked down to see who it was. Her heart sped up as she saw it was the hospital who was calling.

_Dear God… let it be good news, please… my heart can't take much more of this._

She took a deep breath and answered her phone, "Hello, Blair speaking."

"Why hello Blair, this is Dr. Cannon's nurse, I wanted to inform you that Mr. Charles Bass has woken up."

The woman's words weren't even half way out of her mouth before Blair Waldorf started running to see the boy she loved.

* * *

Frustrating enough, it had taken thirty minutes to find a cab and get to the hospital where Chuck was.

The traffic had been terrible, and it was as if she had been fighting with fate. But nothing would keep her away from him.

Rain had started pouring all over New York and she was drenched by the time she entered the hospital. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and she kept moving. She didn't care that she looked like a wet rodent. All that she cared about was seeing the love of her life.

She made her way finally to his room and took a deep breath, then she slowly opened the door.

* * *

His eyes had popped open and he was extremely disoriented. He remembered vividly his visit with his father.

Maybe it had been all a dream, but maybe it wasn't a dream at all. It could have been a sign to help him find his meaning in life. And to know that people did care about him and that he had something to do with the influence on their lives.

He had searched the room for her, but she was no where in sight. He was nervous that he was still dreaming, or that something bad had happened to her.

How long had he been lying in this hospital bed?

Slowly the door opened and he looked up. A pretty nurse was smiling at him, "Oh Mr. Bass! You are awake. What a relief. How are you feeling?"

He cleared his throat as he spoke to the nurse, "I'm okay, however my body hurts really badly."

"Yes, I can imagine so. You were hit by a drunk driver who was going about forty miles per hour. You are very lucky Mr. Bass. But I'm glad to say that you are healing at a very fast rate, but I can give you some more pain medication if you wish."

He nodded, and she started to leave the room, "Wait," he cried. "Have you seen a brunette girl here at all?"

She smiled, "Oh you mean Ms. Waldorf?"

"Yes, is she here?"

"No unfortunately her mother made her go to school today. But she has been here night and day Mr. Bass, she never left your side. She will be upset she missed you waking up I'm sure."

Blair had been with him the whole time. She loved him that much. He didn't think he could possibly love her anymore, but he felt as if he had just fallen deeper in love with her.

The nurse saw Chuck smile and replied, "I can go call her right now if you would like."

"Actually could you wait for just a little bit. And could you bring my limo driver in here? There is something I need him to get first."

She nodded and left the room. He put his aching head back on the pillow. He didn't care that his body was broken in a million pieces, because for once in his life his heart was completely full of love, and that took any pain he felt away instantly.

* * *

Blair walked into the room and saw his healing face. He took her breath away every time she looked at him. His eyes were closed and she turned around to close the door silently.

When she turned back around, his eyes were open and he was gazing at her.

Her heart felt as if it were going to fly out of her chest. He was awake, and he was going to be okay.

"Chuck…" she managed to say.

He smiled and said quietly, "Well hello there beautiful."

She wouldn't allow herself to cry, not now. She wanted to spend every moment staring at him, not crying all over him.

Blair walked slowly towards his bed and sighed. She sat down in which was pretty much her own chair now where she had stayed by his side for days and days.

He turned his cut up hand around so that she would place her hand on his. Chuck never stopped looking at her, and she felt her cheeks fill up with blush.

She placed her small hand into his warm hand. They fit together perfectly.

This moment was so perfect, and she didn't even know where to begin.

But he surprised her as he lifted something up with his other hand. She couldn't see what it was exactly as he slid it on her wrist. When he was done she lifted up her arm and looked what was dangling off her wrist.

The tears filled her eyes as she saw what it was. "This belongs to you Waldorf."

She gazed at the Breakfast at Tiffany's bracelet which was the exact one she had seen in her dreams. And with that, she leaned onto Chuck and let her emotions take control over her as she embraced the boy she would be with forever.

* * *

**_Aw.. our favorite couple is together again... Lets just hope they make the best of it.. for now they know what it would be like without one another..  
Until next time.. you know you love me... xoxo..._**

* * *


	15. Slow

* * *

"Okay, easy does it," Blair murmured softly as she helped Chuck to his bed.

It had been almost a week since Chuck had woken up. He insisted that the doctors and nurses let him recover at home. He loved the thought that he had his own personal nurse with him. And she was better than all of them put together.

He groaned from the pain, he was nowhere near better, and his body still hurt like hell. Being hit with a car wasn't your everyday kind of sore.

"Are you alright?" Blair said looking at him frantic, "Did I hurt you?"

As if this beautiful girl could ever hurt him. She was perfect in every way. He wished she knew how much she meant to him. And from now on he would treat her like a queen. He didn't want to participate in stupid games any longer. Just being together would be enough for him, now, and always.

Chuck shook his head and gave a soft smile, "You could never hurt me Blair. It's just my body hates me right now. It will take a few weeks till I am back up and running."

Blair looked over at him slyly, "Well when you are feeling back to your normal self, you better call me so we can take you for a test run." Her fingers slid up his arm tenderly and she gave him her famous seductive face.

He felt his pants twitch. It had been way too long since their bodies had been intertwined, and he needed her like an alcoholic needed his liquor.

Chuck couldn't wait to feel his skin on her soft delicate body. The way she made it feel so right in every spot. Her hands working the magic on his body that only she could provide. She was absolutely perfect and he wanted her, right now.

He sat up to grab her, thinking of all the nasty things they could do together, but was stopped by the pain. _Damn it all to hell, _he sighed angrily.

Blair raised her eyebrows in concern. He didn't like to worry her, and he didn't want her to have to feel like she couldn't touch him and had to be careful all the time. Because all he really wanted was for her to never stop touching him, and to be rough.

"Oh man, well hopefully God will forgive me for my sins and have my body back ASAP. Until then, oh how I hate to even say this, but I think we should take it slow."

Blair laughed, "Do we even know how to take it slow?"

"Well it will definitely be a challenge for us, but think how good it will be when the challenge is over."

She raised her eyebrows, feeling intrigued by this 'challenge', because she knew he was right. Once they could _really _be together again, it would be beyond amazing. And she was looking forward to every minute of it.

After a long quiet moment, Blair bent down to kiss his forehead softly.

He closed his eyes at her touch. He didn't care his body was falling apart, he was with his own personal angel, and he was in heaven.

She waited till he opened his eyes, "I love you Chuck. I'm so glad you are okay."

Chuck smiled, "So am I, so I can be with you. I wasn't ready to have a life without you in it just yet."

"Me either. Believe me, I couldn't even function without you. I apparently need you more than I thought Mr. Bass!"

He loved the thought of her needing him. No one ever needed him, so hearing that she did, made him the happiest boy in the world.

Blair stood up slowly, "Call me if you need anything okay? Anything at all and I will be back in a second."

He nodded and she walked to the door slowly when her phone rang. She dug in her purse and smiled when she saw Chuck calling her.

Jokingly she picked it up, "Oh well hello, and what can I do for you Bass?"

She turned around and he smiled back at her, "You can stay. I just want to be with you. Oh and I love you too."

Blair nodded and smiled, there was no place she would rather be then by his side.

And with that she went back into his room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**_Looks like these lovers are taking it slow... I don't know about you... but I'm ready for when things speed back up..  
Until next time you know you love me... xoxo.._**

* * *


	16. Texting

* * *

_AN: Thanks readers for all the kind reviews. I really really appreciate them!! They make my day :)  
Thanks for being patient while I took the story in another direction. But starting with this chapter we are about to heat things back up. So get ready for it!! Mature Readers only! XO._

* * *

It had been a few days and Blair couldn't wait any longer. Everyday had been torture. She needed Chuck, and she needed him now. But she knew his body wasn't up to his normal self just yet, and she didn't want to cause any damage in the healing process.

But that didn't mean she couldn't tease him just a little.

She was about to take matters into her own hands, or with her words that is.

Blair pulled out her phone and poured herself some more wine. She was good at being sexual, but she needed something to boost her confidence a little.

She drank a few more glasses and started to feel a little drunk.

_Let the teasing began, _she thought with a big grin.

Blair knew that Chuck needed his rest, so she told him she wouldn't be coming over tonight. But little did he know that they would be together tonight, in a very different way.

Her fingers began to text the beginning.

_**Well good evening Mr. Bass. How are you feeling?  
-B**_

Chuck felt his phone vibrate and was hoping that it was a particular beautiful girl he was longing to see.

He smiled when it was from her.

_**Why hello gorgeous. I'm feeling awful, come take care of me. I need you.  
-C**_

"Poor baby," Blair sighed. She hated knowing her lover was in pain. If she could she would do anything in her power to make him feel one hundred percent better.

_**You need your rest, and with me there, well let's just say I wouldn't really let you rest.  
-B**_

He raised his eyebrows. He wanted nothing more than to see her, right now. And preferably naked. But he started the challenge, and he would have to finish it.

_**I guess you're right. How could I possibly rest with you there?  
-C**_

Blair smiled. She knew things would be getting interesting very quickly.

_**Doesn't mean we can't still have fun together.  
-B**_

_**And how can I possibly have fun if you aren't with me?  
-C**_

_**Believe me. I have some ideas up my sleeves.  
-B**_

He didn't doubt it for a second. Blair always surprised him. That's what made their whole relationship so intriguing. There was nothing boring about them. And they definitely weren't your 'normal' couple. They were way better than that.

_**Well Ms. Waldorf, what might those ideas be? I'm curious.  
-C**_

She took one more sip of wine. Then smiled as she texted her next words…

_**Oh baby… mmm.. that feels so damn good.  
-B**_

Chuck opened his mouth in shock. She wasn't having text sex with him, was she?

_**What feels good?  
-C**_

He fiddled his fingers impatiently as he was waiting for her text to come.

_**Your fingers pumping inside me… faster and faster, and so hard.  
-B**_

Chuck felt his dick harden in a second. Was she trying to torture him? Not that this wasn't incredibly sexy, but she knew that he wanted to be inside her more and more each day. But that his stupid body hated him and got some sick pleasure of making him hurt more each day.

_**You trying to torture me Ms. Waldorf?  
-C**_

_**I'm so wet Chuck…  
-B**_

He couldn't think. All he knew was that he wanted her, and that he wanted her right this very second.

Blair bit her lip as she wondered if he was even going to play along with her. She knew her boy too well to know he was getting turned on this very second. She waited for his text and drank more wine as she waited impatiently.

_**God I want you right now.  
-C**_

She smiled. He couldn't resist her, and she loved that she could turn him on so easily. But what she didn't expect was that she was getting extremely turned on herself. She wasn't big with masturbation, but she knew that if she couldn't be with Chuck right now, then she was going to have to take care of her own needs, and fast.

She slid her fingers down her body and removed her clothing.

_**I'm naked.  
-B**_

Those simple words had Chuck's mind swirling around inside of his head. She was definitely teasing him, but he didn't care any longer. He was so hard right now, that even his sweat bottoms and boxers were constricting him tightly. He finally freed himself from his clothing.

_**Me too.  
-C**_

Her body gave a shudder as she pictured Chuck Bass lying naked on his bed like a little wounded puppy. Even with bruises covering his entire body, he was still the sexiest boy in the world. What she would give to kiss him all over right now.

She ran her fingers lightly over her skin and finally touched her most sensitive area. She moaned slightly and felt herself grow wetter by the second.

_**I just slid two fingers inside of myself, and I am pretending they are your fingers.  
-B**_

_Oh dear God, _Chuck moaned and his hand grabbed his dick quickly. She knew exactly how to drive him insane, and the funny part about it was that she wasn't even there. Even her words took a hold of him.

_**God baby, how I wish they were my fingers, or my dick – pulsing in and out of you. What I would give to slam you up against the wall right now and lick you all over, until I reached your core.  
-C**_

She was getting so turned on she couldn't even see straight. She closed her eyes for a minute and let her body feel the wave of sensation run through her body. Blair loved it when he went down on her, and wished so badly he was actually doing it right now.

_**Chuck I want you so badly. Come suck me out.  
-B**_

He loved hearing her talk dirty to him. After all, he was the one who taught her how to. Her body was his, and would always be his. He had claimed it, and no one besides him would ever touch her again.

_**Just imagine I am Blair. Feel my tongue sucking on your clit, while my fingers are pulsing in and out of you quickly.  
-C**_

Blair was a mixture of being turned on and being very intoxicated. She was contemplating whether or not to go to Chuck's house this very second.

_**I'm touching myself, and it feels so good. I'm also a little drunk!! HA. But it's still not the same. I need your tongue and I need your big dick pushing inside of me right this minute!  
-B**_

God if he could, he would jump out of this bed and seduce the hell out of Blair. Maybe it was because they hadn't been together in so long, but Chuck couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on. He started rubbing his dick firmly up and down, imagining it was Blair's soft hands.

_**Soon baby, soon! I promise. But for now just pushing your fingers in and out faster and harder.  
-C**_

_**I want to ride you right now Chuck. Pin your hands behind your back and ride you faster and faster until you cum all over me.  
-B**_

Chuck's body shuddered as he rubbed his shaft harder. He could feel her tight body around his swelling cock this very second, and he could picture her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him.

_**God Blair. I'm so close… I want to fuck you so bad…  
-C**_

_**It feels so good.  
-B**_

_**Yea, it does. Baby imagine me slamming you up against the wall and pinning your hands against the wall and sliding in and out of you while playing with your clit.  
-C**_

And with that Blair Waldorf felt her orgasm flow through her body. She breathed a heavy sigh and her eyes popped open.

_**I just came baby – I imagined you fucking me so hard I couldn't even feel my legs. God that was amazing, I'm still so wet.  
-B**_

Imagining himself pounding inside of her, he came. He sat there breathing heavily for a long moment. God the affect this girl had on him was unbelievable.

_**Wow. I just came too. It was amazing. I can't wait till I see you. Just prepare yourself for some rough hot sex baby.  
-C**_

She smiled and she got inside her covers, feeling more and more tired by the minute.

_**I hope you liked my teasing Bass.  
-B**_

He felt completely satisfied and his eyes started to shut.

_**Yes, great idea Ms. Waldorf. I love you and I'll see you first thing tomorrow, ok?  
-C**_

_**Yup, first thing.  
-B**_

And drunkily, Blair finally passed out.

* * *

**_You can always count on Chuck and Blair to never have a dull moment.. even through text. Wait to see the sparks these two make the next time they meet.  
Until then... you know you love me.. xoxo_**

* * *


	17. Vulnerable

* * *

_**It's not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not.**_

-Anonymous

* * *

The day after the texting incident between she and Chuck, Blair had gone through her phone and was so embarrassed to read the texts. Sure it was hot as hell to re-read them, but she had also been very intoxicated and normally wouldn't have basically had text-sex.

But Chuck brought out the wild side in her. She had given him her body and her heart.

Blair now felt completely vulnerable.

As if one word, or action could break her in a million pieces.

She knew he was better than Nate had been, but she was still scared.

They were officially together now, something they had never been before. She didn't know how it would turn out. They weren't your typical couple that held hands, went to the movies, or took pictures together.

She didn't know how the outside would react to them being together. Of course she could care less, but she was Blair Waldorf after all, and she did care about her reputation. Which she really tried not to care, but she did. For Blair was very insecure about herself, after all her best friend was Serena. The tall, blonde beauty who was perfect.

Everyone thought so, even her own mother. But would Chuck? Sure he said she was perfect, but would he get bored with her?

She looked at herself in the mirror and was embarrassed when she started to cry.

The last couple months had been so wearisome on her, that it was hard to finally stop and be normal.

She was completely happy, and completely in love. But didn't that mean that something bad was just around the corner?

Would Chuck see right through her? He had once said he was afraid of her seeing the real him, but the truth was that she was scared of him seeing her. The girl behind the mask, the one she was hiding pretty much her whole life.

No one had ever seen the real her. Not Nate, Serena, and certainly not Chuck. Sure he knew about her bulimic problem, but he didn't know why she had that disease. It was so much deeper than anyone could ever understand.

Without her reputation, popularity and wealth, Blair Waldorf that everyone knew wouldn't exist.

He wouldn't want her. Not the real her.

The feeling overwhelmed her. She ran towards the bathroom. She had promised herself and her mother she wouldn't do this again. But she couldn't help it.

She looked at the toilet. It was white, hard, and cold. It was her enemy. And it took over her, completely.

Blair got down on her knees and opened the toilet lid.

What could she even offer him? She couldn't picture herself the little housewife. The mother to children… No definitely not.

She saw her tears dropping into the water of the toilet.

But high school was ending, and college was approaching. She would have to show the real her to him sooner or later.

"Later," she muttered. And she wiped her tears off. She turned to look at her reflection once more and sighed.

She did what she did, and she soon threw up. She had played this game so much that it came so natural.

But this time it was different. Blair couldn't stop coughing after. She wiped her mouth when she was done and was horrified to what she saw on the back of her hand.

What had she done to herself?

The tears came pouring out of her brown eyes once again.

Why was she doing this to herself?

Why couldn't she allow herself to feel this happiness?

Because she knew it was too good to be true. And that scared her more than anything else.

She had everything, yet she felt more alone than ever. Blair crumpled to the floor, alone, crying and with the stain of blood on the back of her hand.

* * *

* * *


	18. Broken

* * *

"Damnit," Chuck growled when he got Blair's answering machine for the tenth time.

What could she possibly be doing? He knew he was getting very protective of her and it was probably annoying her, but he didn't care. He wanted to know where she was!

At first he thought she just might be busy, but then after a few calls he got concerned. She had been by his side morning, afternoon, and nights. And to not hear from her all day, made him very suspicious and worried.

Yes, he was about to be the overbearing boyfriend, but he didn't care.

If she wasn't going to come to him, he would go to her.

Chuck slid out of his bed and groaned. He was healing and was almost better, but he was still very sore. After all half his ribs were broken, his elbow was broken, his leg was broken and every part of him ached. But that wasn't going to hold him back.

He knew he didn't look could but he didn't care. He threw his coat on and walked slowly out his door.

"And where do you think you are going Charles?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, he wasn't used to a 'concerned' parent, and this was going to take some time to get used to.

"Lily, I'm fine. I am going to Blair's house."

She shook her head, "I don't think that is wise. Look at you, you can barely walk. Blair can come here."

"She isn't picking up her phone, and I need to see her. See if she is okay!" His voice strained.

"Charles I can go over there and check if you would like."

He shook his head, "I appreciate that, but honestly I'm fine. And to be truthful, I really need to get out of the house for a little bit."

Lily sat for a minute appraising him. Finally after a moment she sighed and nodded, "Alright. But the moment, and mean the exact moment you start to feel bad, call me and come home!"

Chuck smiled, sure he wasn't used to the lectures, but it was nice to finally have a parental figure telling him what to do.

"I promise Lily."

And he made his way down to the limo.

* * *

Chuck entered the elevator at Blair's house. He was so excited to see her, it was embarrassing. He couldn't help it though. He had never felt like this about anyone before, and he loved it. Every minute of it.

Love.

It was an amazing feeling. It took over you. It made you vulnerable and definitely weak at the knees.

This girl he would be with forever, and there was no doubt about that.

This was real.

And finally he would show her the real him. He wasn't afraid she would go running anymore. Chuck was finally confident being in his own shoes, and Blair Waldorf was the main reason for that.

She was all his reasons.

And it was complete fate that they met. Even if she despised him at first, none of that mattered now.

They could be together, and finally they could be happy. No one else in the world mattered.

The door opened and Chuck saw Dorota standing solemnly in front of him.

"Hello Dorota! How are you? I need to see Blair."

Dorota just shook her head, "Mr. Chuck, this isn't a good time. Come back later."

His smile faded and concern took over him, "Dorota what's going on? What happened? Is Blair okay?"

"Mr. Chuck, please leave now."

Panic rushed through his body, and he hurried passed Dorota. He didn't care that she started yelling at him in another language, and he didn't care that his body felt as if he was hit by another car. All that mattered was her. And he was going to see her, now!

* * *

He went running to her door, but before he reached it he noticed the door knob opening.

Eleanor Waldorf came out of Blair's room and closed the door behind her.

"Charles Bass, what in God's name are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed? I heard what happened, how are you doing?"

Chuck shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm fine. But I would really like to see Blair please."

Eleanor sighed, "Chuck you cannot see her right now. The doctor is in with her, and she needs her rest."

Doctor?

Chuck felt as if he were going to be sick. What was going on? He needed to see Blair!

"What is going on Eleanor? Please tell me." Chuck's desperate voice came rushing out.

She groaned and closed her eyes. Her hand rubbing over her forehead. After a moment she opened her eyes and answered quietly, "You know Blair, so I'm sure you know of her, well… disease."

He knew Blair had a past of being bulimic and anorexic, but she had stopped doing that ever since they had started being involved.

But what if she hadn't stopped?

Her mother continued, "Well, I thought she had stopped. But she hadn't apparently. Dorota found her this morning on the bathroom floor, and she was covered in blood."

Chuck felt as if he were about to faint, "Oh my God, Eleanor is she going to be okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, for now I suppose. But Blair promised me she wasn't going to make herself throw up anymore. I was going to send her away to get help, but she insisted she was alright. I was almost convinced. But after this, well, I have no choice but to send her away to receive some help."

He felt the color drain from his face. How could he be so clueless? He felt utterly helpless. How could he possibly help her now? It made him sad that she was still doing that to herself. Chuck knew it was a disease, but how could she not see the beauty she held?

She was the most beautiful girl to him, inside and out. He wished she could see what he saw.

He knew she did need help because wasn't about to lose her for good.

The doctor walked out quietly, and looked over at Eleanor then Chuck. He nodded at Chuck and looked back at Eleanor as he spoke, "She will be fine. I spoke to her of some places that can help her Eleanor. But she is fighting it. Said she slipped and it won't happen again. But this slip was almost fatal on her. Her body can't handle it any longer."

Chuck felt his eyes fill up with tears and he looked away.

He looked up at Eleanor and spoke quietly, "Please, let me speak to her. I think I can change her mind, help her understand she needs this."

After a moment of debating, Eleanor nodded. And she and the doctor walked downstairs talking quietly.

Chuck took a big breath, for he knew this would definitely be a hard challenge to face, one of the hardest for that matter. But he needed to help her.

He slowly walked in and saw her lying in the bed with her eyes closed. A ghost of a smile appeared slightly on lips. She looked so beautiful, even though she was pale and gaunt looking, she looked like an angel. Blair Waldorf took his breath away.

When he closed the door behind him, Blair's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Chuck," she said quietly, "What are you doing here? Why are you out of bed?"

He walked over to her and sat by her side on the big bed. "Well I wanted to see my girl. And when you didn't answer my phone calls, I got a little desperate."

She looked down and bit her lip, "I'm sure you heard what happened. I made a mistake."

When he didn't say anything she looked up to meet his concerned eyes.

"Chuck, really I'm fine. You knew I had this problem. I slipped, it happens. But the doctor says I'll be just fine."

"No."

Blair's eyebrows wrinkled, "No? What do you mean-"

"No you won't be fine Blair. Not if you keep this up."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "God not you too. I was hoping you would be the one person to understand."

He sighed and touched her soft cheek, "Blair I do understand. But I'm worried. I thought you had stopped doing this. Honestly how long has it still been going on? And tell me the truth, please."

Blair opened her eyes, "Just a couple of times, I promise. Just some days are harder than others, that's all."

"I thought you were happy, I thought we were finally happy…" He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't understand why this was happening.

"Chuck, it's been a lot for me to deal with lately."

He groaned, "I know that baby, and I know it's my fault."

"No please don't do that, I don't want you blaming yourself. This one is all on me. But I don't need help, and I refuse to be sent away. There is no fucking way I'm leaving."

Chuck looked up at her helplessly. She shook her head as if she could read his mind. "I'm not leaving you Chuck!" Her voice coming out strained.

"Blair, it would only be for a couple months, and I would visit you as much as they will let me."

"No!"

"Damnit Blair, your body needs this. It's the only way we can be together for good. If you slip again, you probably won't make it. And maybe I'm selfish, but I don't care. I don't want to live without you. So stop being stubborn you are going. I don't care if you hate me after this, you are going!" He didn't even realize his voice had gotten louder and more frustrated. But he was frustrated, why was she so willing to take herself away from him?

Blair started crying, and it tore his heart in a million pieces to see her broken.

He softened his voice as he spoke, "Please Blair. I'm so sorry you are going through this. But this has been apart of your past for too long now. I want us to have a future, and leave this part of you behind. I want you to be healthy and happy. I want you."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes she finally spoke, "Okay, I'll go."

Chuck smiled as hope filled his body once again, "Thank you Waldorf. I promise you are making the right decision. And don't worry about nosey people, I'll shut them up for sure."

He was so happy to see a small smile on her face, "Deal." She started rubbing his hand softly, "Thank you, for helping me."

"Anything for you."

"Will you do something else for me then?"

Chuck leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "Anything," He murmured.

"Stay with me."

He smiled, "There isn't any place I would rather be."

And with that he layed down next to his broken girl, in the hope that in time she would be broken no more.

* * *


	19. Together

* * *

**_Together at last_**

* * *

It had almost been three months, and Chuck couldn't handle it any longer. Of course he visited Blair almost everyday, he would leave, but they always would kick him out.

'_She needed a positive healing experience', _they would say.

As if they even knew who Chuck was, and the power he held over Blair. They had no idea who they were, and what they were capable of overcoming. He would support her in anyway possible.

Saying goodbye to her was very hard. They could only lay together for about five minutes before they took Blair to the hospital. Then when they hooked her up to an IV which gave her back her strength and some nutrition they moved her to _The Obrandeo Facility _in New Jersey.

She was finishing this semester's schooling there, with their staff of teachers. It was an extraordinary place and if Chuck had it his way, he would move right on in there.

They would talk daily, but the time limit on their phone calls got extremely annoying.

Even his money wouldn't make a difference, for they knew what was best for Blair, and Chuck had to respect that.

But he was picking her up today, and the hour before was grueling.

He had bought her a dozen red roses for her return, and a special night for the two of them. But spending the night with her wasn't the best moment, the best moment was realizing that Blair was healthy and that she was truly happy.

* * *

"How much longer do you have?" Susan asked.

Blair looked at the clock on the colorful blue wall for the hundredth time, "About ten minutes."

Susan smiled up at her, "I'm really going to miss you Blair! I don't know how I'm going to manage without you."

Blair shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you will manage just fine. Just stay away from George's meat surprise on Thursdays and stay clear from John. Pretty sure he wants you, and bad!"

"Oh god, don't remind me. Remember that night when we had to hide in the linen closet for about thirty minutes to get away from him and Sean?"

She laughed, "Yea, good times." Blair looked at her small friend she made during her months here, "I really am going to miss you too Susan. And when you are released you will have to visit me. You can stay with me, and I'll show you a glimpse of the good life!"

"I'll need it too. Not looking forward to going back to Brooklyn."

Blair felt pity on her new friend. Her family had had a lot of money, until her father put them into bankrupt for his Accounting mistakes. She would return back to a smaller house in Brooklyn, her dreams of acting put on hold to help her family.

"Well like I said, you'll have to come stay with me for a while. Pursue that goal of acting in broad way!" Blair said with a huge smile.

Susan nodded, "I would love nothing more." She stood up slowly and walked over to Blair. They stood at each other and smiled, then embraced in a big hug.

Blair had changed so much since coming here. Back in her society she would have never made friends with someone like Susan Burk. But here, things changed. She became someone she could finally be proud of and someone she loved.

For the first time in Blair Waldorf's life, she was confident, and that meant more to her than anything in the world, besides Chuck of course.

They said their goodbyes and Blair was left there waiting for him.

* * *

It was finally time to see her and Chuck couldn't be more thrilled.

His limo was driving fast and he'd be there to see her any moment.

_His Blair._

It felt so nice to think that she was his, and only his, forever.

No doubt in his mind led him to believe that they didn't belong together, because they did.

And soon nothing would get between them again.

No exes.

No games.

No lies.

No rumors.

This was real. The first real thing Chuck had ever had. Material items meant nothing compared to her. Finally he owned something worthwhile, and he would never let go of her.

Finally he saw the sign and when the car came to a complete stop he jumped out of the car.

He ran inside the beautiful facility and looked everywhere. He knew she wouldn't be in her room any longer, for it was her room no more. It wasn't her home. Her home was with him.

"Young man may I help you?" An elderly woman kindly asked.

He felt breathless as he began to spoke, "Yes mam, I'm looking for a Blair Waldorf."

The woman just looked up and smiled at something in the distance.

Chuck turned around and saw her. The sight of her took his breath away.

She was absolutely beautiful.

No she was stunning and radiant in everyway possible.

He hadn't seen beauty until this moment.

"Blair," he sighed. Yes, they were together at last.

* * *

**_Aw well look at that... Queen B and Basshole are together at last... However the season's are changing and memories are fading,  
But these two aren't going anywhere anytime fast..  
Until next time you know you love me... xoxo.._**

* * *


	20. Limo

* * *

**_A crazy little thing called love..._**

* * *

"The roses are really beautiful Chuck," Blair said softly, "Thanks again."

But Chuck was barely paying attention. He was looking at her soft curls and the way they wrapped around her neck. The softness of her pale skin, and her defined jaw lines.

Blair noticed him staring at her with attentive eyes and felt as if he was undressing her with his eyes, "What are you eye fucking me now?"

Chuck gave a half smile, "Of course." Truth was fucking sounded amazing right now. It had been way too long, and was all the way healed now.

"Oh Mr. Bass, you better behave. I won't give in to your dirty thoughts."

He laughed, and huskily whispered in her ear, his breath hot behind her ear, "That's exactly what you are going to do… give in. And you know I was never good at behaving."

Blair felt her body shudder at his breath. She wanted nothing more than to be intimate with him, and after all they were in their sacred spot; his limo.

"Well I have been a pretty bad girl the last couple of months, none of their discipline worked, not even the spanking." That had done it.

Chuck was snapped out of his trance, "Wait what?"

Blair loved controlling him, and turning him on. Slowly she climbed up and slid one leg over his leg.

She got the satisfaction by seeing him gulp.

Then she slid her other leg on his other side, "You might have to teach me a few manners baby." Chuck couldn't move, once again she held him in her magnificence that was Blair Waldorf.

Slowly Blair slid closer to his groin and gave a small gulp herself when she felt the big buldge in his nice pants.

"I could do that," he whispered huskily, his eyes hungry watching every part of her body move on top of him. He grabbed her ass firmly and pushed it down harder on top of him.

They both groaned at the satisfaction it made them feel.

Blair grabbed his hands off of her butt and pinned them firmly against the seat. She moved closer to whisper in his ear, "Well I still have to thank you in any way possible for helping me when I was broken."

"This way is a fabulous way of thanking me Waldorf." His eyes rolling back in his head as she rubbed her body harder against him, moving her hips in deep circles.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she said with a final whisper. His eyes popped open, but her lips crashed against his before he could even speak.

Their tongues explored each other, and they tasted one another. It had been way too long, and their bodies were taking a mind of their own. They needed one another.

Through kisses Chuck lifted Blair's shirt right over her head and undid her lacey white bra.

His head moved down to taste her breasts. He licked around her nipple, sucking on them slightly, but just enough to get a quiet moan out of her.

She undid his buttons of his shirt as fast as her fingers would let her and gazed at his defined chest.

He noticed her stop moving and saw her staring at his bare chest, "What is it?"

Blair bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, "I just forgot how sexy you are, that's all."

Chuck smiled and shook his head, pulling himself closer to her to kiss her once again.

He slid his hands up her thighs under her skirt. He could feel the heat coming from her center and made his way to her tiny thong. Blair tensed up at his touch and was more than ready for him to touch her the way he did best.

Chuck wasted no time to Blair's relief, and slid his finger into her wet center.

"Oh god," Blair moaned shutting her eyes.

He leaned in licking her neck, pushing another finger inside her.

God he missed this. Touching what was his, touching her.

Blair slid back a lot and undid Chuck's pants and zipped his zipper down, freeing his swollen dick.

He bit his lip at the touch of her hands on him. She knew the exact pressure he liked, she knew everything he liked. Enough to make him go wild at her touch.

His thumb swirled around her clit, making Blair more and more wet, and turned on.

Blair took his hands out slowly and slid her pussy down on his hard dick, "Good god Blair," Chuck moaned shutting his eyes.

But she wasn't going to give in just yet. She slid off of him slowly, clenching her PC muscles on the way off. Her plan was to get him wet, and wet he now was. She grabbed his fingers and slid them back inside her.

He opened his eyes with surprise at the way she was taking control. He liked the change in her.

Then she grabbed her hand and wrapped it firmly around his now wet cock. She rubbed up and down quickly. She saw his eyes roll in the back of his head and pushed her body down harder on his fingers. Which resulted in a loud moan from both of them.

"Blair I want you… now." She was so turned on she felt as if she could orgasm in that moment. But she wanted to orgasm with him inside of her.

She slid off of his fingers one last time and he let out a soft growl. Then she pinned his hands back behind his head and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Chuck Bass." And with that she slid firmly onto his very erect dick.

"Fuck!" He moaned loudly. Chuck tried to move his hands out of her firm grasp, but failed.

He let her take control. His legs had currently gone numb from her touch.

She moved her body at a quick pace rubbing her naked body upon his. Their skin touching again was sending electric currents throughout her entire body.

If she could spend everyday like this with him, she would definitely die a happy woman.

She felt a surge of pleasure go through her, and let go of his hands. He took advantage of this and firmly grabbed her ass tightly pushing himself in deeper.

"Mmmm.." Blair moaned loudly. He loved satisfying her, especially like this. He kissed her fiercely and continued pumping in and out of her at a quick pace.

Finally after what had seemed like hours, Blair's body buckled and tensed up as her orgasm flowed through her tiny body.

Feeling Blair's body clench around his member through him over the top and he came moments after she did.

She fell on top of him and their breathing finally slowed. Chuck stroked her back and smiled slightly. He kissed her cheek and her forehead, then her lips softly.

"I love you too Blair Waldorf. Welcome home baby."

* * *

**_Looks like these two are doing what they do best... and where they do it best!!  
Limos will never just be a means of transportation to these two crazy kids..  
Until next time.. you know you love me...xoxo.._**

* * *


	21. School

* * *

"Well… back to school. What a delight," Blair muttered to Serena.

"B, you should be happy you are back. Now you can focus and school and work your way towards Yale, like you have always dreamed."

Blair sighed, she hated when her blond beautiful friend was right. But in this case, she was. "I know I know…"

She still didn't want to be there. She knew the rumors of her 'disappearance' would be flying around the school, and she didn't want to deal with any of them. Not now, not ever.

Serena looked down at Blair and spoke quietly, "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

Blair was about to answer when she felt strong arms wrap around her tiny frame. She knew who it was before he even spoke, "That won't be necessary Serena. I'll walk my girl to class."

Serena looked at the pair and smiled, "Sounds good. I'm so glad you are back B. If you need anything, let me know alright."

"Thank you S, that means a lot."

With one last smile, Serena made her way into the building.

Blair bit her lip and slowly turned in Chuck's strong embrace. She looked up at his handsome face and moaned, "Chuck, I really don't think I can do this."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Please Blair. You are the Queen B are you not? And it's not like this is the first time something embarrassing has happened to you."

She frowned at the boy she loved, "Yes, well don't even get me started on that one. You blogging to Gossip Girl about our sex life… that is behind us Chuck Bass, so it would be in your best interest to drop it!"

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "You will be just fine. These people don't matter, what matters is that you are healthy and that we are finally together."

"For good," Blair replied quietly as she kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss started out slow, their lips moving softly together. But the kiss started to grow and deepen. Her hands found their way to his soft hair and she twirled her fingers in it. Chuck moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth hardly. She pressed her body tighter against him and felt his erection through his pants.

They could have been there for hours and Blair Waldorf wouldn't have even noticed. This boy could turn her on so easily, it was unnatural.

Finally they heard a man clear his throat, "Mr. Bass?" They slowly parted and Chuck looked extremely annoyed.

"Well hello Mr. Harrison, beautiful day out isn't it?"

The teacher glared disapprovingly at Chuck, "Charles get to class, now. And you should do the same young lady."

Blair felt her cheeks redden and quickly nodded. This was Chuck's thing to do no doubt, but not hers. It wasn't that she didn't like a little public display of affection, but what she felt with Chuck was not for the public's eye.

Chuck looked back at his teacher finally and nodded. His teacher made no intention in leaving Chuck on his own, so finally Chuck squeezed Blair's hand one last time and slowly walked into the building with his very mad teacher.

"Well looks like I'll be doing this alone after all," Blair said as she took one last breath before entering her gloomy fate.

* * *

To her surprise, Blair's day hadn't gone too badly. No one even brought up her eating disorder, but then again no one really acknowledged her return at all.

She didn't know whether to be please by this, or annoyed. She was the Queen B after all, and they could treat her with a little damn bit of respect.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she quickly opened it and smiled at the text.

**So, I'm thinking you should meet me at lunch and we can finish what we started this morning. I had to leave you in a very painful state… if you know what I mean.  
-C**

Blair quickly wrote back, feeling herself get excited like she did this morning.

**Yes, I know exactly what you mean. There is an itch that I'm dying for you to reach for me, if you know what I mean!!  
-B**

It took Chuck a minute to write back and she slowly smiled knowing that text was going to turn him on completely.

**Costume closet. ASAP.  
-C**

That was all he had written, so she knew her charm had worked after all. He was becoming a book she could now read quite easily.

* * *

God how she could turn him on from a text he would never know, but she was able to do it. Chuck could hardly contain himself thinking of his dick ramming inside his sexy girl.

The bell finally rang and he jumped out of his desk, almost running down the hall. He heard Nathaniel call from behind him, "God Chuck what the hell is the rush?" But only he knew what he was rushing to get, no one else was allowed to be in on his pleasure.

He snuck behind the wall and made his way down the drama class' costume room. He opened the door softly and took a deep breath. Chuck frowned when Blair was no where to be seen.

"Why the long face Mr. Bass?"

Chuck whipped around and his mouth fell open. She was lying on a sofa with her dress hiked all the way up. Her white blouse was completely unbuttoned and he could see her bra was already on the floor. Her shirt was barely covering her breasts but he could still see enough to make him harden instantly.

Blair slowly opened her legs a little wider and he felt his cock twitch as he noticed her tights were off, and she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Good God Blair…" Chuck Bass barely managed to say.

"Baby I'm so wet for you," Blair said as she bit her lip. To Chuck's surprise and delight, Blair's hand traveled up her thigh and made it almost to her core.

He raised his eyebrows waiting to see if she would go farther on her own, knowing if she did he would be inside of her in less than three seconds

As if Blair was able to read his mind, two of her fingers slowly slid into her center. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned, "Mmm…"

His mind was going crazy, he wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to stop watching.

Her thumb started to swirl around her clit and he saw her body tightly shutter. She arched her back and spread her legs farther apart. He could see that she was wet from where he was standing. His dick started throbbing from his pants and he slowly undid them. He slid his zipper down and released his big cock into his hand.

Blair opened her eyes and looked at him seductively as he started pumping his hand up and down.

She started pumping inside herself harder and faster, and as he watched her do this, he sped up as well matching her pace.

"Oh Chuck," Blair moaned loudly. His brain disconnected and he couldn't handle it any longer. He ran over towards her and quickly shoved his hard dick into her extremely wet center.

"Oh baby," Chuck groaned huskily into her ear. She wrapped her legs around him and he slowly sat up. He sat her on the armrest of the couch and pumped inside her as hard as he could. He felt her bite his lip hard and he thrusted harder at the feeling.

He didn't know what had turned him on more, seeing her almost exposed but with a little bit of clothing to make her sexier, or seeing her masturbate.

Whatever it was it was swirling his mind in circles and he could see she was so turned on she couldn't even form words.

He quickly picked her up once again and grabbed her ass under her skirt. He shoved her harder against him and they both moaned in pleasure. He didn't know if he had ever felt her this wet before, but the feeling of it all was absolutely breathtaking.

Chuck rammed her against the wall and she licked his neck, making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

He found her breast with his mouth and began sucking extremely hard.

Her hand grabbed on to the costume rack and she arched her back to feel his length inside of her.

Chuck moved his hips in circles as he pumped inside of her against the wall. He spun her around so his back was against the wall and he slowly slid down to the flow. He held her butt tightly as he felt his back against the ground.

She begin to ride him hard and fast. He thought his mind was going to explode any minute and finally he released into her tiny wet body.

He felt her clench up and she moaned loudly as she found her wave of pleasure. She looked down at him and smiled.

Chuck looked up at this beautiful girl and couldn't believe his luck in having someone like her in his life.

Finally he spoke when his breathing returned to normal, "I told you baby, that this day at school wouldn't be so bad."

Blair smiled and bent down to kiss him hard on the lips.

* * *

**_They know not to fool..  
Looks like these two have learned more than their ABC's at school...  
Until next time.. you know you love me xoxo._**

**_

* * *

_**


	22. Question

* * *

"Thanks for making this night relaxing for me, it's just what I need," Blair whispered to Chuck as she closed her eyes.

Chuck had surprised her with an amazing dinner. It had been so romantic with candles and music in the background. He always knew just what to do to make her happy.

"Anything for my baby," he replied with a smirk. He had carried her to his bed and after making love about three times, he started giving her a deep sensual massage. "You're so tense Ms. Waldorf."

"Hmph, which is surprising because the activities I do with you, should relieve my stress."

Chuck laughed, "Yea, you would think wouldn't you?"

She turned her body and looked up at him. It was funny how she used to despise this boy, never wanting to be around to hear his crude jokes. But now looking into his eyes she could see his soul, and it was so full of love that it made her heart speed up every time she looked at him. She finally had the butterflies he once spoke of. This was love.

Blair felt thankful to have finally found it in her life. Love really does come into your life when you least expect it too, she had never believed it then, but now she was definitely a believer.

Nate was a good person, a good guy. But he hadn't been the guy for her, because if he had, she wouldn't be here so in love with Chuck Bass.

She wished Nate could someday fine this kind of love, and she also wished for his happiness. Seeing Nate with other girls would no longer make her jealous, she was over all of those insecurities.

Chuck made her feel alive. She realized she had been dead for so long, hiding in the role of what she thought was happiness. But it wasn't happiness she had felt with Nate, for Chuck made her feel happiness, which in her life, was hard to come across.

"What are you thinking so hard about Blair?" Chuck had pulled her out of her trance.

She smiled, "You, as always."

Chuck's grin was full of happiness too, and she was glad for she wanted nothing more than to see him happy. Because Chuck Bass did deserve to be happy also, and she was going to make sure of it.

"Now you know what's always on my mind as well, you and only you."

"Good, that's the way it should be Bass."

He touched her face softly, "It's funny," he whispered quietly. "I always thought people in relationships were fucking giving up the good life. But now I know that's definitely not true."

"That's because we are in love. There is a difference."

Chuck bent down and kissed her softly, "In love is definitely what we are. Too bad I didn't try for this sooner. I was too busy being a self-righteous ass."

Blair laughed and shook her head slightly, "Silly Basshole, what am I going to do with you?"

The seriousness melted away on Chuck's face as he spoke, "What won't you do with me? I'm serious about wanting to be with you forever Blair. This isn't just some high school romance."

She sat up slightly and grabbed him on the arm, "Why Chuck what are you proposing we do? You want to go steady?" She said jokingly.

Chuck laughed and shook his head, "I already thought we were in a relationship. I mean no other boy better get within five feet of you."

"I'm sure you would beat the shit of any guy who did," she said shaking with laughter.

"Hey! As a matter of fact I would. You are mine, not theirs, seriously."

"Okay, okay… I get it. So really Chuck what are you saying?"

He took a deep breath and bit his lip, unable to meet her eyes.

"Chuck?" She asked anxious now.

Chuck finally looked into her eyes and a slow smile crossed his face. He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it.

And finally the words left his mouth, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**_Well looky here... to our amazement and disbelief Charles Bass, the richest boy in New York has taken one of the biggest leaps in his life.  
He has asked the big question... What will his answer be?  
I know what our question is however, can a Bass really settle down?  
Until next time.. you know you love me.. xoxo._**

* * *

**AN: Hey readers, hope you are enjoying the story so far!! I really appreciate your reviews, keep them coming!! I know this chapter is very small, but it will be leading up to some big events and some very long chapters! You won't be disappointed. xo.**

* * *


	23. Answer

* * *

**_What will the Queen Bee's answer be?_**

* * *

He knew his question had hit her like a ton of bricks, but he couldn't help it. Chuck wanted to be with this brown haired beauty for the rest of his life. She was after all, his. He had claimed her that night after Victor Victrola. Sure they had had their ups and downs, but the thought of another man being with her made him so angry that he would kill anyone who tried.

Chuck kept staring in her face. He couldn't tell what her emotions were. She looked completely taken aback, yet joyful, scared, confused, and just indifferent.

"Chuck…"

He hurried and said something that would make her feel better about this, "Blair, just listen. I love you, and only you. I have always loved you. Even being with girls in the past, they never compared to you. No one ever could. And I'm sick and tired of pretending that our future doesn't have one another in it."

"Yes, but Chuck… we haven't even told people we are in an official relationship. I mean, what are people going to say-"

"Blair!" He interrupted trying to make her see, "I don't give a flying fuck what anyone in this damn city think or what they are going to say."

She bit her lip and looked down. He breathed one last frustrated breath and placed his hand under her soft chin. He lifted her face so her eyes would meet his. It took a moment for her to look into his gaze, but finally she did.

"Baby I want to be with you forever, so why can't that be now? I love you Blair Waldorf."

A small smile spread upon her face and he felt a surge of happiness to see that smile.

"I love you too Bass. This is just a lot to take in all the sudden. And don't get me wrong, I want to be with you forever too, but we are so young."

"So what? People get married young all the time, and I obviously have enough money to take care of you. You wouldn't have to worry about anything."

She shook her head slightly, "It's not just about the money Chuck. But speaking of I have a lot of money myself." She laughed quietly.

He slid his hand down her arm, feeling her soft skin and smiling, "But not as much as me Ms. Waldorf."

"But what would my mother think?"

"She likes me…" He stopped when he saw Blair raise her eyebrow. "What she doesn't like me?"

Blair leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Not as much as she liked Nate."

He pulled away and made a gagging noise, "Whatever. I'm way better than Nathaniel."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Chuck frowned slightly and then spoke, "Alright, alright yes Nathaniel is a gift from God. The perfect saint, the perfect boy. But-"

He leaned in and pulled her body beneath him, "-he could never pleasure you the ways I can." He slid his hand up her thigh and heard Blair pull in a sigh.

"Chuck. I obviously know you can pleasure me… but it's still not enough."

Chuck laughed, "Of course it's enough. You just need some persuading."

Blair opened her mouth to disagree when Chuck surprisingly slid two fingers into her wet core.

Her body shuddered and she gave him a seductive grin, "No fair Basshole."

He smiled at the thought of living a long life with Blair and having wet hot sex every single night for the rest of their lives. The thought made his cock twitch and he felt it grow harder.

Chuck bent his head down and licked up her perfect thigh.

"God Chuck…"

Laughing slightly, he made his way to her core with his tongue. He licked the outside tasting her wetness, and finally pulsed his wet tongue inside her throbbing center.

She moaned loudly and arched her back. His hands moved their way to her ass and squeezed it tightly, while his tongue continued tasting every bit of her.

He moved his tongue onto her clit and she screamed in delight. Chuck hurried and slid two fingers inside of her while he sucked her.

"Damnit Chuck, why are you so good at this?" Blair asked breathlessly.

Chuck just smiled and kept on sucking and pulsing his fingers faster and harder.

He slowly pulled away and laughed as he heard her whine helplessly. "If you want me to keep going you need to answer my question Blair."

She frowned and was about to speak when he bent down sucking harder twirling his tongue in fast circles around her clit.

"That's not fair Bass."

Chuck lifted his mouth slightly and whispered, "Of course it's fair. Just answer the question. I just want an answer, any answer."

When she didn't answer he pulled away, sitting up slowly. "Fuck Chuck… keep going."

"Blair!"

She groaned and moved her fingers down to her wet pussy. He was surprised when she started to rub herself quickly. He knew she was close to coming over the edge. But he could play at this game too, no way she was going to defeat this.

Forcefully he pinned her hands down. He took both of her wrists in one of his strong hands. With his other hand he slid his pants off quickly. They were both lying there naked and he was extremely turned on.

Slowly he slid his dick into her. They both moaned and Blair tried to move her hands.

"Uh no. You aren't going anywhere baby. You're my prisoner."

Blair's eyes rolled back inside her head.

"Now you are going to answer me," as he spoke he thrusted harder and deeper inside of her.

"Oh baby that feels so good."

He loved pleasing her, he just was confused why she wouldn't answer him. A little bit more persuasion was in order.

"I know sweetie, and just imagine doing this ten times every day. And it will just get better and sexier."

Chuck moved his hips in circles as she spread her legs even farther apart. He had to admit this felt so amazing but he couldn't lose his mind just yet.

He bent down and took one of her breasts in his mouth. He sucked hard and rammed his cock inside of her.

She moaned and bit her lip closing her eyes shut.

"Just tell me, yes or no. That's all it will take."

He didn't know what happen but all of the sudden Blair had some inner strength he had never seen. She pulled his hand off her wrists and pushed him over.

Chuck's mouth dropped in surprise as Blair was sitting on top of him. She spread her legs as if to do the middle splits and moved her hips. It was Chucks turn to moan as he felt his cock go extremely deep into her tightness.

She rode him at a gallop, now holding his hands down by his sides. He didn't even try to fight her anymore. Chuck's mind was swirling in a million different directions.

Blair leaned down and licked his chest all over. She had never ridden him this fast and he didn't think he could handle it much longer.

Before he was about to orgasm she moved towards his ear licking it slightly. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. And quietly she whispered, "Of course I'll marry you."

And with that Chuck came inside his new fiancé.

* * *


	24. Dress

* * *

"Mrs. Bass. Mrs. Blair Bass. Mrs. Charles Bass." Blair looked at her reflection in the mirror and kept saying the last name, over and over. What had she just agreed to? She had just turned eighteen. She wasn't old enough to be a wife.

Blair was just a Waldorf, was she ready to give that name up yet?

She took a deep breath and fell onto her couch.

It had taken Blair a good hour to leave Chuck's room. They had crazy animal sex for what seemed like a lifetime of enjoyment. When she told him she had to leave, he slammed her against his wall and forced himself inside her once again. They had sex about four times, and when she couldn't feel her legs any longer, she practically crawled out.

But now she was home again and all she could think about was of taking care of a house, her husband, and ugh, children, well it was more than she could bare.

"Blair dear where are you?"

Blair rolled her eyes. Of course her mother wanted something at a time like this. She had been gone for more than two weeks on a business trip to Paris, and now she was coming to see her. Of course it wouldn't be like a regular mother seeing her daughter has been, but more as in she wanted a favor from Blair.

She answered finally after a long moment in deep thought and frustration, "I'm in the seating area."

Her mother walked in flushed and smiled at her daughter, unaware of what her daughter had been up to.

"Blair, are you going to help me prepare for the Sarah Jacob's show? Remember you said you would last week?

_Oh God. _Blair had forgotten she would help her mother, but how could she when she had enough on her sleeve.

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"Well I need you to arrange the dresses. I have the names of the models that are going to wear them, put them into alphabetical order."

Blair sighed and sat up, "Yes of course. Where are they?"

Her mother was reading something written on a paper, barely paying any attention to her daughter.

Finally after a moment of silence Eleanor looked up, "What? Oh, I put them in the upstairs hall. Please hurry. I need it done by five o'clock."

And with that her mother walked away. _Of course, she only wants me around when she needs something. _

This was the life Blair was used to. She felt as if she was a ghost in her own house. And her spirit was merely around to do tasks when her mother had no one else to come to.

She groaned and walked up her grand staircase. Blair walked up to the dress and stomped her foot on the ground. There had to be over thirty dresses on the long rack. And after all her hard work, her mother probably wouldn't even be around to thank her.

As she sorted the dresses, she came across a magnificent white dress. "Wow," she said murmured, as she stroked the dress softly. It was so elegant and looked like something a movie star would've worn in the 60's.

She looked over the balcony down to the first floor. When she made sure no one was coming she ran to her room, with the white dress.

Blair hurried and took her clothes off. Then she slid the dress carefully over her curls and pulled it down.

It was a perfect fit.

She turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her mouth fell open slightly at the sight. She looked gorgeous in this. The way it covered her curves and it looked beautiful against her soft, white skin.

Blair Waldorf looked like a bride in this dress. It definitely had to be the most expensive article of clothing on the rack no doubt, but she didn't care. For the moment she put it on she knew she wanted to marry Chuck Bass, and in this dress.

She felt elegant and beautiful, and for Blair that was a big deal to feel that kind of confidence.

Blair realized she was ready to marry Chuck. She wanted a life with him. And she wanted him to make his whole life about her. She had never had that before, and she knew he would give him all of himself to her.

Plus she wanted him to be happy. And she knew that this would make him happy. _Sure they were young, but that's how it was in the olden days, and they always made it work back then_, she thought with an urge of excitement.

With a sigh she finally slid the dress off. She knew there was no way she could wear this dress, even though she wanted to more than anything in the world. All of the sudden she smiled and ran over to her phone.

She dialed the number and waited for his voice.

"Hello?"

The sound of his voice sent butterflies floating around in her stomach.

She loved this boy more than anything. She knew what she was prepared to say. This moment was a moment she was sure of, confident of.

"Chuck, it's me. Let's get married!"

Chuck laughed on the other side of the line, "Blair, I thought we already established that we are getting married? And you left in such a hurry we could have the rest of the day to celebrate."

"I know I'm sorry. I sort of freaked out. But that's not what I meant about getting married Chuck."

He didn't speak for a moment, then finally did, "What are you saying Blair?"

She smiled and spoke, "What I'm saying baby is- why wait? The sooner the better... Let's get married now! "

* * *

**_What's the rush Queen B? Ready to carry your designer purse in one arm and a baby in the other?  
Until next time you know you love me... xoxo._**

* * *


	25. Rush

* * *

He didn't speak for a good five minutes. He kept hearing her beautiful voice, now anxious, on the other side of the line. "Chuck? Are you still there?"

Finally Chuck cleared his throat and spoke, "Yes, I'm still here. Sorry what did you say?"

"I said let's get married now! Right now! Why would we wait? We love each other, and now is better than any other time anyways."

"Blair when I said let's get married, I meant after graduation, or in a year or two."

He heard her sigh, and he immediately felt bad if he caused her pain. "Blair?"

"Chuck… I don't understand you. You sit there trying to convince me for what seemed like hours, and now when I finally speak of marriage you want to back out of it?"

"No, Blair! I'm not backing out of anything. I'm just saying what's the rush you know? As long as you and I both know what our future will bring, we don't have to do anything drastic right now."

Blair laughed without any humor in it at all, "You know what Chuck? I think you're full of shit. You put all those promises and dreams in my head, and now you are just ripping them away. It was silly of me to think you could actually commit. But you are the same Chuck Bass who likes to screw the entire school."

"Damn Blair, that was harsh even for you."

"No you know what's harsh, you doing this to me! I thought you were the one person who truly cared and wanted me in their life. When you ask someone to marry them… that means forever. Anytime, anywhere, whatever the cost."

Chuck sighed and shook his head. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he wasn't ready to tie the knot just yet. He liked the idea of just knowing she was his and only his, finally it was official. Maybe he was going about this the completely wrong way.

"Blair just calm down. Let me explain how I'm feeling-"

"You know what Basshole, don't even bother. I take it back."

Chuck's eyebrows creased as he was afraid to hear what she meant, "Take what back?"

He could hear the tears in her voice when she spoke, "I take back my vow to you. I don't want to marry you. In fact I don't want anything to do with you anymore. We are done."

And with that Blair hung up the phone.

* * *

After she slammed the phone down, Blair ran to her bed and let her sobs overflow through her body. How could he do this to her? For the first time she thought she had something real, but this wasn't real at all. Chuck was playing games as usual. He wanted to keep her on his leash so he could know where she was at all times, he didn't even want to be with her.

As she cried the phone rang four times and then stopped completely. She knew he would probably come over to her house. And she would definitely be gone by that point.

Blair stood up and wiped her eyes, shaking her head at her reflection in the mirror. She remembered the saying 'No boy is worth your tears, and the one that is will never make you cry.' She had had enough heartbreak in the past. She didn't need this, especially from Chuck.

She needed to get away, and she needed to get away this very minute. She hurried and threw some of her things in a bag. Blair bent down and wrote a short note to her mother or Dorota, whoever found it first, whoever cared.

And with that she slammed her door behind her and was gone.

* * *

He couldn't believe the words he heard her say. She didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted them to be over. What had he just done? Earlier in the day he had been the most happy he'd ever been. Of course he had to go and fuck it all up.

That's what he was after all, a fuck up.

He knew he wouldn't ever allow himself to be truly happy. But why? And how could he do that to her? She deserved to be happy. Maybe he couldn't make her happy at all. And maybe this was a sign from God telling him he should let her go.

Chuck put the phone down before he tried a fifth time calling her. He was the reason she was now in pain. He promised he would never hurt her, that he would always be there for her.

Too bad she was right. His promises were shit. And he couldn't commit, it wasn't in his nature. Or at least that's what he liked to tell himself.

He needed a drink. And fast.

Chuck walked out of his room and basically ran right into Lily.

"Oh I'm sorry Charles."

He couldn't speak so he just nodded and walked away slowly.

"Charles? Are you alright?"

"No." Was all he was able to say.

Lily put her hand on his shoulder and then slid it to his hand before he could pour a drink. "I know you probably don't want to hear my advice, but I'm here if you need to talk. Might help more than that whiskey you know?"

He sighed and walked over to the couch. He slid his hands so they were covering his face. Chuck felt the hot tears in his eyes. But hurried and wiped them away. There was no way in hell he would let Lily see him cry.

"I'm a screw up. Always have been, always will be."

He felt Lily's hand rub his back, "I think you are very mistaken Charles. You are definitely not a screw up."

When he didn't say anything she spoke again, "Charles… everyone in life makes mistakes. No one is perfect. It isn't possible to be. But we learn from every mistake we make in life. That's what keeps us going."

"I keep hurting Blair. She doesn't deserve to pay for my mistakes Lily."

"What happened with you and Blair? I thought you two were doing well."

He laughed and shook his head, sinking in the back of his chair, "Oh we were, until I messed everything up just barely."

Chuck looked up at a Lily and took a deep breath before he spoke again, "Lily. I asked Blair to marry me."

He saw the surprise leave an imprint on Lily's face, "Oh. I see. Charles, you're a little young."

Of course, here came the parent thing to say. He definitely didn't need this right now. "I know I know. But I don't care. We love each other, and we are meant for each other. Well at least we were."

"Charles, if you are meant to be together you will be. And if you are truly in love and ready for marriage, well I'm not going to sit here and tell you otherwise. You're a big boy. You can make your own decisions."

He looked up at Lily, "What would you do Lily? Honestly, and not just saying the parent thing."

She smiled, "Well, not saying the parent thing… I would fight for her. If you can look down the road of your future and you see Blair there, then what wouldn't I do for love? Love is a precious gift Charles. Not a lot of people can find the real kind. So when love has landed in your soul, you should embrace it for what it's worth. Which is a great deal."

For the first time, a parent's words hit him like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured his future. All he could see was her. Blair was every part of his future. She was right, as usual.

What did it matter if they got married today, tomorrow, two months from now, or five years, they would be together forever. So why not start now? He had told her that young people get married all the time so why couldn't they be together now. So why was he being the hypocrite?

He wanted her and all of her. He needed to now show her that he could commit to her and only her. He was ready to embrace love with open arms.

Chuck stood up quickly making Lily jump, "Sorry Lily. I have to go! But thank you, thank you so much." He bent down and hugged her quickly, and kissed her cheek.

"Of course Charles," She replied looking a little taken aback.

He grabbed his coat and closed the door behind him with a slam. He was going to fix this, whatever it took.

* * *

**_How heroic of you Bass. But what will you do when your so called fiance is gone?_**

**_You're a little too late - But can you mend this broken heart you caused?_**

**_Until next time you know you love me.. xoxo_**

* * *


	26. Hawaii

* * *

**_True love will always find a way_**

* * *

"Hey Serena? Want to come with me to Hawaii?" Blair asked her best friend.

Serena laughed, "Blair, you can't just run over to my house, and say let's go to Hawaii and just go!"

Blair rolled her eyes, "First of S, I didn't run over here. I was driven here. And secondly why not? What do you have to do that is so important anyways? We deserve to do something fun?"

"Yea, I guess you are right about the last part. I guess we could go for a few days."

"Good!" Blair said, "Let's get this show on the road. And why we are at it lets invite Nate and Dan too."

Serena raised her eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

Blair nodded, "Yes I'm serious! It's one last big trip we can all go on before school ends."

"That does sound fun. Yea, I'll call Dan," Serena said as she picked up her phone. She looked at Blair, "You already invite Chuck?"

Blair stiffened, "Um no. Actually I don't really want him to come."

Serena put the phone down, "Why not? Are you two having a fight?"

"We actually broke up. Well I broke it off with him."

"Oh B… I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Blair shook her head, "Listen S, I know you are trying to help and I really appreciate it. But I can't talk about this right now. I just want to do something that takes my mind of it, which at the moment will be Hawaii."

Serena nodded, "Okay, I understand that. Well if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

Blair closed her eyes and her voice shook when she spoke, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The doors to the elevator opened and Chuck ran out and called out for Blair. "Blair? Blair are you here?"

He ran up the stairs and saw Dorota.

"Mr. Chuck what are you doing here?"

"I have to see Blair, is she here?"

"No Ms. Blair left about an hour ago."

_Damn, I should of got here a lot sooner,_ he thought angrily.

"Can you tell me where she went Dorota? It's really important that I find her." He sighed, not hoping for much. He already knew what her answer would be.

"I can't Mr. Chuck. Ms. Blair asked me not to. I'm sorry. You better go now."

He glared, "Please Dorota." Then he looked down biting his lip. He tried again with a nicer approach, "Listen, I messed up. Big time. I need to fix this. She is the most important person in my life. I really need to find her. So please Dorota do this for… love."

"Love?" Dororta questioned quietly.

He nodded helplessly.

She sighed, "Well if it's for love then I guess I'll tell you. Ms. Blair is on her way to Hawaii."

_Hawaii? What is Blair going to Hawaii for?_

"And what she is just going on a little vacation alone?" He raised his eyebrows, she was definitely being drastic.

"No not alone Mr. Chuck. She's going with Serena, Dan and Mr. Nate."

_Nate? _This was definitely bad. "Well looks like I'll be surprising them in Hawaii then."

* * *

Hawaii was more beautiful then she remembered. The gang was staying in a beautiful hotel in Maui. They were all laying out and enjoying the beautiful beach. Dan and Nate were playing football on the beach and Serena had fallen asleep after reading her magazine.

Blair was in paradise and yet she couldn't enjoy one second of it. She could only think about Chuck and how much she missed him. Maybe she had made a huge mistake. She knew she was being dramatic, but he hurt her. He knew how vulnerable she was and she felt as if he had used that to his advantage.

But even though he hurt her, she couldn't deny the love she still felt for him. One fight couldn't change that.

She got up and Serena jerked away. "Whoa, how long was I out?"

Blair laughed, "A good half hour!"

"It's just so relaxing here, this was definitely a great idea B."

Blair smiled without smiling at all.

"You're thinking about Chuck aren't you?"

She couldn't deny it, so she nodded. "Listen S, I'm going to go for a walk okay? I'll meet up with you guys in a while."

"Okay sounds good. Oh and B, just don't forget, whatever is meant to be will be."

Blair really hoped that statement would benefit her in all the ways she wanted.

* * *

It had taken him a lot longer than he had hoped. But he finally made it to the hotel where his friends were staying.

Hawaii really was beautiful. He had only wished he was here for a different reason. That he and Blair had taken it to get away and spend time with just each other. Not that he was going to have to fight for her harder than ever before. He was scared he wasn't going to get her back, he didn't even know the first thing to say.

But then he saw her and he stopped breathing. Her curly hair was blowing in the wind. She was wearing a pale pink dress and she was sitting on a bench crying. She was so beautiful he forgot that he was even in Hawaii. His heart ached seeing her cry. He knew he was the one who had caused her this pain, and that killed him.

He walked over slowly and took a deep breath before he spoke. _Say what's in your heart you fool. _"Do you mind if I sit by you?"

Blair's head snapped up and her mouth fell open, "Chuck?"

He bent down in front of her and smiled, "Hey beautiful. Why the long face?"

"Chuck what are you doing here?"

"Fighting for my girl. I know this idiot who really fucked things up with the love of his life, and well he really needed to set things right."

His hand moved its way to her face and he wiped away her tears. "Please tell me I'm not too late."

She sighed, "I don't know Chuck. You tell me."

"Listen, I still want all those things with you. I think this whole thing was a big misunderstanding honestly."

"You really hurt me."

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw the tears filling them. "I know and I'm so sorry Blair." He was surprised when his voice trembled.

She closed her eyes, "This is harder than I thought."

"Can't resist me can you?" He said with a smile.

"No I can't," she answered honestly.

In that moment he was more sure of his words than ever before. He loved her and she was right. Why wait? They were in love. Now was better than any other time. He reached into his pocket and held out a box to her.

Her breathing came out faster, "Oh my Chuck…"

"Blair Waldorf, you are the love of my life. The only love I have ever known. I would do anything for you. You mean everything to me. So I am asking you not because I'm desperate, but because I love you. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box and she gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring with a huge diamond.

Tears fell from her eyes and she smiled, "Yes Chuck. I'll marry you."

Chuck smiled and let himself finally feel complete happiness. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Then they both stood up and kissed each other with the most passion they had ever had.

* * *

**_Looks like these two are meant to be after all.  
Hopefully the rest of us will find love like that.  
Until next time you know you love me xoxo..._**

* * *


	27. Planning

**AN: Long chapter I hope you all enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Pleasure may come from illusion, but happiness can come only of reality.**_

* * *

"Are you two kidding?"

"No Nathaniel, we aren't kidding." Chuck said nonchalantly as he played with a strand of Blair's thick hair.

Dan laughed from the other side of the room, "Well it's just you two are so young."

"Humphrey, first off, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Chuck, stop," Serena said warningly.

Chuck rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways, secondly I don't see how it's any of your business, any of you for that matter." He felt Blair's body shake with a hint of laughter.

"And thirdly, I wouldn't expect any of you to understand this. But listen, I love this girl."

Nate raised his eyebrows. _Of course he wouldn't understand, _Chuck thought. He was getting angry, he didn't need to prove this to any of them. As long as Blair Waldorf knew how he felt, that was all that mattered.

Chuck was about to keep on ranting when Blair cut in, "You guys we don't expect you to understand our reasoning for this. But the time is right, and it's what we both want. I've never felt this way, and I never will again. Chuck is who I am supposed to be with."

Chuck was just as lost in thought as everyone else in the room. Hearing those words from Blair did something within him he never thought possible. He fell even more in love with her in that moment.

As if she knew exactly what he was thinking, Blair leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She stared into his eyes for a moment, it was as if she was trying to see his soul, which she proved many times that he had one.

"Listen you both know I love you two," Serena said quietly. Chuck smiled and winked at her. Serena groaned and shook her head, "Okay, well maybe only you B, but why can't you two just wait?"

"Why wait when right now is better than any other time?" Chuck replied. "We want to get married here in a Hawaii. And we would love if all of you would come."

Nate sighed, "What about your parents Blair? You even thought about your mother?"

"God Nate, I'm not a complete and utter bitch. Of course I have thought about my parents. I already called both of them."

"And what did they say B?" Serena asked.

Blair looked over at Chuck and gave him a look of death, as if there were ten thousand other better things they could be doing at this moment then reassuring their friends why they should get married. Chuck laughed and hugged her closer to him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Well they weren't happy. But they know it's what I want. And they know Chuck will be good for me, and they gave us their blessing."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming. What did Chuck have to pay Eleanor to have her actually agree to this?" Nate said as he started howling with laughter.

"Very funny Nathaniel, but I didn't have to pay a cent. Eleanor can obviously see how good we are for each other, it actually didn't take much convincing."

That shut Nate up real fast.

Everyone was quiet for a moment when Dan finally broke the silence, "I know neither of you like me, but honestly love is love. And if you would like me to come, I'll be there with my full support."

Blair raised her eyebrows, "Wow Dan, I didn't see that coming. But as a matter of fact you, just as much as these two, are welcome to come. And I really appreciate you saying that"

Dan nodded and smiled. Serena however glared at her boyfriend then finally sighed, "Well I better be the maid of honor."

Blair ran over to her friend and embraced her in a big hug, "Oh S! Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you."

Chuck looked over at Nate, "So what do you say best man? Do you have my back?"

Nate laughed and shook his head, "Well this is really unbelievable. Chuck Bass is actually tying the knot." He looked at his best friend and smiled. "Yes, I have your back man."

Now Chuck was complete.

* * *

"Fuck, I thought they would never leave our room," Chuck groaned as he fell onto the bed.

"God I know. Now I'm exhausted," Blair whined as she sat next to him on the bed.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Oh, you haven't even begun to feel exhausted yet." His hand made its way up her thigh.

"Chuck, not now. We have so much to figure out if we are getting married in two months." Her parents had agreed after many hours of her begging and pleading. But the agreement her parents made, along with Lily, was that they wait till school was over.

She wanted to get married this very second, but she would take what she could get. Especially when her mother promised they could come back to Hawaii for the wedding.

He groaned and his hand fell off her leg, "Why do we have to figure it out all right now? There is plenty of time."

"Because, I told my mother and father I was mature enough to handle this. And I need you to help me."

"And you know I'll help you, I just think we can do something instead for a little while."

Blair laughed, "Well, doing that something is never just for a little while Bass. It's usually a couple of hours."

His head shot up, "Precisely."

"We will have our whole lives to have sex. Now we need to figure stuff out! Please help me?"

Chuck nodded and sat up, kissing her on the lips softly, "Of course I'll help you baby. Now where do we start?"

Blair loved it when he gave into her. She felt as if she had to repay him in many naughty ways. "Well," she said as she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. "We need to figure out who we are going to invite."

He looked up at her and smiled, "Yea, we need to definitely figure that out. I'd say most of New York City, the elite of course."

"Of course," she agreed as she circled her hips over his growing erection.

"What else," Chuck asked with a sly smile.

"Hmmm, well," Blair began to undo the buttons of his shirt and rubbing her hands on the muscles of his stomach, "what about the menu? We can only serve delicious food."

Chuck's hand made their way back onto her smooth thighs and slid under her pink dress, "All I know is I want a chocolate fountain." He slid her white thong slowly down her legs.

She felt herself get more wet by the second, "Chocolate is definitely a must." She leaned back and unzipped the zipper in his pants, sliding them off firmly. "Next is flowers… I was thinking Lilly's and maybe some pink Roses."

Chuck reached up her dress and unhooked her strapless bra, throwing it to the floor.

Now Chuck was left in his boxers and Blair was just in her thin dress. The friction between them was growing, causing both of them to go wild.

Chuck grabbed onto her hips and pushed her down on his cock even harder. Blair moaned, and she wanted to free him from his boxers.

She sat up for a moment and freed him from the last article of clothing. Blair needed to repay him for coming all the way to Hawaii and fight for her. She slid down and licked the tip of his cock.

"God Blair," Chuck said as he twitched.

Blair licked up and down his shaft, her hands working their way from the bottom. She slid his throbbing dick into her mouth and sucked.

"Fuck," Chuck moaned loudly.

Quickly before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her and turned her onto her back. His lips found hers and they kissed passionately tasting every bit of one another.

He slid two fingers into her wet center, and she moaned softly through the kissing.

Chuck's thumb circled her clit and she knew she would go over the edge just from his touch. She needed more though, especially tonight.

She pulled him closer to her and she kissed his neck. Chuck reacted by pulsing inside her faster and harder.

Blair's body buckled and she quickly shoved his fingers out.

"What the hell baby? You were about to come!"

She licked his neck and whispered in his ear, "I need your dick to make me come." She knew he loved it when she spoke dirty. Blair took his fingers and sucked her juices off of them, knowing what would soon follow.

"Oh God," Chuck whispered huskily.

They turned again so Blair was straddling him. He lifted her up a little bit and slid her onto his cock. Then he pushed her back up so his cock came out of her, then slid it back in.

"Yes, Chuck. Just like that, mmm," Blair moaned loudly.

She finally shoved his cock inside of her deeper and pinned his hands behind his head. Blair was riding him at a gallop and was happy when he closed his eyes and bit his lip. She bent down and licked his neck up to his ear.

He tried to free his hands but she wouldn't let him.

"Fuck Blair," Chuck yelled and he came inside of her.

Feeling the sensation of his release inside of her, drove her over the edge. She clenched tightly around his limp cock and screamed his name.

Blair was sweating from still wearing the dress and she slid it off of her body.

She looked down and saw Chuck smiling and raising his eyebrows, "Already for the second round are we?"

"I'm just really hot," Blair said as her hand stroked through her hair.

"God you can say that again. You are so fucking gorgeous baby."

Blair laughed, "You know what I meant. But all this talk about a second round is really turning me on."

She could feel his reply to this by the hardening of his dick. Blair looked down, "And by the looks of it, I think you agree with me."

"Always," He said as his eyes smoldered into hers.

Chuck picked her off of the bed. She wrapped her legs around him, "Where may I ask are we going?"

"Well I decided because we are in Hawaii and this is the official night of our engagement, that we are going to fuck everywhere in this suite. Starting with the bath tub."

The thought of this made her dripping wet, and Chuck smiled as he felt it. "Oh baby, you ready for a fun night of planning for our wedding?" But all Blair could do was to kiss him.

He put her down for a moment and turned on the bathtub. The tub was as big as a small pool. Blair lit two candles and turned off the lights. Then she filled the tub with bubbles as Chuck stroked her back softly.

She turned and looked up at him. She smiled and reached her arms around his neck, "Who knew a year and a half ago we would be here right now, engaged?"

Chuck smiled softly and gazed down into her eyes, "Only in my dreams could I have hoped this would actually happen."

"It took us a long ways to get to this point," Blair said quietly.

He bent in and kissed her softly but sensually, "It was well worth the wait if you ask me."

Blair stopped kissing him and stared at him, "I love you Chuck."

Chuck looked right back at her, "I love you too Blair, more than you'll ever know."

And with that they slid into the tub.

* * *


	28. Fantasy

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I am actually working on another story as well so check it out!! But I love this story and it's about to get even better. This is a shorter chapter, but they will get longer and more juicy! Just stick with me!! PS: Thanks for always being so great and giving such great reviews. Means a lot! xoxo.**

* * *

**_Leaving your fantasies behind means entering reality... can you handle it?_**

* * *

They were back to the real world after four days in paradise.

Blair had to worry about the following months, and graduation. She had dreamed about Yale for so long.

Their dreams were finally going to start happening. She was sure of it. And she and Chuck both agreed not to rush the engagement.

It was almost satisfaction enough to see everyone's eyes pop open at her ring. And for the fact Gossip Girl sent out a massive text when they got home.

_**Wonder where the Queen B has been these last few days? Well ask her fiancé Chuck Bass, I'm sure he'll tell you.**_

"Wow that ring is, so… huge," Nelly Yuki had said as she looked stupidly at Blair's wedding ring.

"Yes, well you know Chuck, bigger is better. And I mean that in both accounts of course," Blair answered slyly.

Penelope looked her up and down, "Classy B, wedding before graduation… what's next? Playing mommy at 18?"

Blair rolled her eyes and answered the cynical remark, "For your information, we aren't getting married until after graduation. And as for a baby, not even in the book. You know how I feel about children. Or haven't you been paying attention?"

The girls all looked at each other and shook their heads. Then Penelope had opened her big mouth once again, "Apparently we haven't been paying that much attention. You are after all marrying a Bass. We always thought you would marry Nate Archibald."

"Nate and I haven't been together in a very long time. So open your damn eyes. High school is ending and so is the past!" Blair started to walk away from the friends she planned to leave behind along with high school, "Oh and one more thing Penelope. Don't go chasing after Nate now. He was never, and will never be interested in you." And with that she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked away from her minions.

* * *

"So yes Charles, I'm giving you the entire company when you turn eighteen. I was going to surprise you at your graduation, but there has been enough surprises lately, with your marriage proposal and all." Lily said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, Lily… that means a lot that you would leave it all to me. You know how my Uncle Jack feels about the company," Chuck said appreciatively.

Lily smiled and touched his shoulder, "Your father believed in you. I believe in you and I know Blair does too. You will do a fantastic job with Bass Industries. It belongs to you."

Chuck could only smile, for he now had tears behind his eyes. He nodded and she got up and walked out of his room.

Was this actually happen? It was as if he was leaving reality behind and entering some sort of fantasy. One he would only dream about in the past.

People actually believed in him. He was getting his father's company. And he was going to marry the love of his life!

Things were finally going his way!

Could life get any better than this?

* * *

Serena laughed at her best friend, "So you actually told off your so called friends then huh?"

Blair winked and nodded, "You bet your ass I did. They are just so high school. None of them are even moving into the real world. They needed a dose of that."

"Well I have to hand it to you B, you have really grown up a lot in these last few months. I really admire it."

Blair smiled and replied, "That means a lot S. And we both thought you were the one to out due me!"

"I think that's what you always had hoped! Well I have to be going, have to go meet Dan."

"Speaking of leaving high school in the past S…"

Serena held up a finger, "Stop right there Blair."

Blair laughed and shook her head, "Okay, okay I'll back off of Humphrey, especially if he makes you as happy as Chuck makes me."

"Well it's definitely in the running at this point! I'll see you later B," and Serena walked out of the room with a laugh.

Blair shook her head. How could her best friend even compare with what she was feeling? She heard her phone beep and she smiled at the text.

**Haven't told you enough today how much I love you… SO, I LOVE YOU BLAIR WALDORF  
-C**

She smiled and closed her phone. No, life didn't get better than this.

Blair got out her calendar and started marking days of which to plan for graduation and college and days to plan for the wedding.

Time was moving quickly and it was pulling her out of her fantasy and into reality.

But she was Blair Waldorf, and she had Chuck Bass by her side and with him they could even overthrow the city of New York.

As she was counting how many days till the wedding she noticed something else.

_Wait… one two three four…_ her finger stopped on the seventh spot. She hadn't even noticed until now, but she was late.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She thought she and Chuck were being so careful. Yes she had gone off of birth control for a while but they both knew this and took it into account. However, they didn't plan on having sex as much as they had been having the last few weeks.

She heard Penelope's taunting words deep in her head, _'What's next? Playing mommy at 18?_'

Yes, she was definitely leaving her fantasy behind.

* * *

**_Well B, you finally got your taste of reality? Tell us, how does it taste?  
Until next time... you know you love me xoxo..._**

* * *


	29. Exposed

* * *

_**To be or not to be.. that is the question?**_

* * *

She couldn't be. They couldn't be.

Blair tried and went shopping to take her mind off of the new found horror she felt within her body.

No matter where she went, and how much money she spent, nothing helped. Not even in the slightest.

She finally took a cab to Central Park. She looked around and tried to enjoy the nice day. It truly was the first nice spring day they had in New York this year. Blair started feeling better until she heard the shrieking of a newborn baby.

"Oh God," she muttered sickly.

She knew she needed to call her best friend. Of course Serena would give her a lecture, but she would still be there for her.

Blair took a deep breath and sat down on a bench. She pulled out her phone and called the one person that could truly help her escape this nightmare.

* * *

Why wasn't she picking up his calls? _This was so unlike Blair,_ Chuck thought angrily.

He had been trying to reach her all day. He had wanted to surprise her and take her on a picnic at Central Park.

After about two hours of waiting, he decided he would just go to Central Park anyways. And maybe she would call him back before he left.

He slid his brown jacket on and slicked his hair back. He liked looking more mature, more like a businessman his father would be proud of. Well at least he hoped his father could finally be proud of him after all this time.

Chuck got into his limo and tried to call Blair once again. It went straight to her voicemail.

* * *

"So why are you calling me again Blair?"

"Well I figure you will be the one who will judge me the least. I don't know, I have always felt like I could talk to you."

Eric laughed on the other side of the line, "Well yea, I have always liked you Blair. What's going on?"

Blair groaned, "Has Serena told you that Chuck and I are getting married?"

"Yes, I have heard the news of your wedding. Congrats!"

Blair smiled, "See! I knew you would be more caring then the rest of them. I told S and Nate and them, and they couldn't believe what we were doing."

"Well I say if you find someone and you are happy, then that's all that matters. What's the difference in now and forty years from now?"

"Precisely," Blair agreed.

"Just don't be like my mother and get married three times, make sure this is the man you want to be with forever, you know?"

"Oh believe me. One will be plenty for me!"

They both laughed.

"Well Blair, I'm guessing you didn't just call to get a congrats from me. What's going on?"

Blair groaned, "I think I'm pregnant."

Eric didn't say anything for a moment. Then finally she heard him clear his throat and answer, "Oh wow. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"I'm too scared," Blair admitted.

"You really should get on that Blair! Have you told Chuck?"

Blair bit her lip, "No, not yet."

"Why? Don't you think he should know?" Eric asked truthfully.

"Yes, he does deserve to know. Because after all he will be the father. It's just, well Eric you know Chuck. And the kind of person he is. It's already this huge commitment that we are even in a relationship, and now getting married. Well I think this will just push him over the top."

Eric sighed, "Yea, I see your point. But still this is bigger than either one of you. It's another life. I really think you should tell him. At least take the pregnancy test."

"I know, I know," Blair replied rolling her eyes. "Do you think I should tell Serena?"

"She is your best friend," Eric said, "couldn't hurt you know?"

Blair didn't say anything to that.

"Blair? Everything will be okay," Eric reassured her. "Would you like me to go with you to get a pregnancy test?"

Blair smiled, "Oh would you? I really want someone with me! And Serena has already been through this before with me back in the day."

"Okay, I'll see you in five."

* * *

Chuck got to Central Park and sat on a bench. He looked around and saw couples everywhere.

He really missed Blair and was starting to get anxious.

Where was she?

Was she okay?

He then felt his phone vibrate. He smiled and looked down, hoping for it to be Blair.

But it wasn't.

It was from Gossip Girl.

_**Spotted: The Queen B and S's little brother buying none other than a pregnancy test? Couldn't be Eric's... could the child be yours Bass? For the Queen's sake we hope not.**_

Chuck's mouth instantly fell open, "What the fuck?" He murmured to no one.

This was why Blair was avoiding him.

He didn't know what shocked him more, Blair possibly being pregnant or Blair not telling him.

What was the point of that ring on her finger if she didn't have enough trust in him to go to him when she needed him most?

He was so angry he couldn't even move.

* * *

"Oh my God, Eric!"

"What is it positive?" Eric asked anxiously outside her bathroom door.

"Didn't you get the text from Gossip Girl?"

"Let me check," Eric replied.

After a moment Eric spoke again, "Oh God."

"Yea, this is just lovely. I'm sure Chuck now knows. Good advice getting the pregnancy test Eric!"

"Blair come on, I didn't know your minions would be following you around like the paparazzi," He exclaimed.

Blair bit her lip and shook her head. Yes, this was getting worse by the second.

"Damnit," She yelled angrily. It was no ones business but hers and Chucks. And now the whole city of New York knew. Including Chuck. And she knew Chuck would be furious.

But maybe not.

He would probably be concerned about her.

She was about to text him when her phone vibrated. She looked down and stopped breathing all together.

The text was from Chuck.

_**Well is it positive or negative? Gossip Girl is waiting. –C**_

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Longer chapter next time, promise :) PS: You let me know readers, do you think she should be pregnant or not!!! Opinions and reviews would be appreciated. xoxo~**

* * *


	30. Fate

* * *

_**"true friendship isn't about being there when it's convenient; it's about being there when it's not."**_

* * *

"Oh no," Blair muttered.

"Now what's wrong?" Eric asked impatiently through the bathroom door.

How could Blair let this get so out of hand? She knew in her gut that she should've told Chuck about this first. She was just scared that this would ruin their happiness, and ruin how wonderful they had been lately.

Yet she managed to ruin everything anyways.

"Chuck knows, and he's not happy," Blair replied.

"That doesn't seem like him. I know him pretty well, and I can tell he truly loves you Blair. He'll be there for you," Eric promised.

Blair sighed, "No that's not what I meant. Chuck received Gossip Girl's blog, and he's not happy that I didn't tell him."

"Did he flat out say that to you?" Eric said questioningly.

"He didn't have to," Blair murmured to herself mostly.

_I have to go see Chuck and make this right, _Blair decided.

* * *

Chuck threw his phone down. He knew he was being childish by sending that text to Blair, but he was too angry to really care.

Why hadn't she come to him? What was the point of being her "so called fiancé", if she didn't even let him be there for her?

"Damnit," he yelled angrily.

Chuck felt someone sit next to him on the bench, but didn't look up to see who it was.

"Well I would ask how you are doing with Gossip Girl's new information, but I can tell by you expression you aren't doing well at all."

Chuck groaned and shook his head, "She should have told me Nathaniel."

Nate surprised Chuck by laughing. Chuck angrily looked up at his best friend, "You think this is actually funny?"

Nate shook his head, "No it's just ironic. It's the same old Blair. I thought maybe she would've changed a little bit, but she hasn't."

Chuck put his head back into his hands and sighed, "I'm way in over my head. We were definitely rushing things."

"Yea, maybe just a bit. But Chuck, Blair does love you. I can truly see that, as well as everyone else." Nate replied.

"I'm so angry," Chuck growled. He felt like punching someone into oblivion and then punching someone else nearby.

"I know you are. You wouldn't be Chuck Bass if you felt like you couldn't control something," Nate said with a smirk. Chuck put his head up to glare at his best friend.

Nate put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Dude, I really think you need to look aside you anger. Believe it or not, Blair needs you right now. Yes, she should've told you, but I'm sure she was afraid. I mean, it took you two this long just to be in a relationship and tell each other how you truly felt. And now you are finally committing to one another, I'm sure she thinks this will screw it all up."

Chuck finally sat up and nodded, "Your right Nathaniel. I am definitely not ready to have any Bass' Junior's running around, but I still love this girl."

"Through better or worse," Nate said with a smile.

Chuck nodded and repeated, "Yes, through better or for worse."

He finally understood what love was truly about.

* * *

Blair sat on her bed, holding the unmarked pregnancy test. She knew she should go to Chuck, but her legs wouldn't move an inch.

Eric had left telling her she needed Chuck with her during this fatal moment, not him.

She heard a faint knock at her door and looked up. "Come in," She said quietly.

The door opened slowly, and she saw the boy she loved standing in the doorway.

_Here goes the yelling_, she thought in horror.

But then she really looked at his face. Chuck didn't look angry at all. He looked at her with kind eyes, a soft comforting smile made its way onto his face.

"Chuck," Blair started.

But Chuck held up a finger, "Wait, let me go first."

He made his way over to her bed, and sat next to her. Chuck grabbed her hands in his and looked up at her scared and anxious face.

Smiling softly, he bent in and kissed her lips softly. "First off, I haven't told you today how much I love you."

Blair slowly backed away in shock? Wasn't he mad and betrayed by her? He had definitely seemed that way through his text to her.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asked truly curious.

"No, I'm not mad at you baby," Chuck replied honestly.

Blair raised her eyebrow, "But in that text, you seemed-"

"Angry, I know," Chuck interrupted, "I was at the time. But I realized this wasn't about me and my emotions. This is about you, this is about us."

Blair's eyes filled up with tears and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her just as tight, "Don't cry pretty girl."

"I just love you so much. And I'm so sorry I didn't come to you," she replied through heavy tears, "I just was afraid you would get scared and run away. That you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

He let go of her and lifted her chin up so she would meet his gaze, "Nothing in the world would make me not want to be with you Blair Waldorf. Never forget that. After everything we have overcome by being together, trust me when I say that to you."

Blair smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, just know that I'll always be here for you, always."

"I'll never doubt that again," Blair added with a soft kiss on his cheek.

Chuck smiled and kissed her hand. He noticed the pregnancy test sitting on the bed.

He grabbed it and saw Blair bite her lip.

"You haven't taken it yet?" He asked curious.

Blair shook her head, "I couldn't without you."

"Good, because truthfully, I really wanted to be here when you did it. We're in this together right?"

"Right," Blair said nodding her head.

They both looked towards the bathroom and sighed.

"You ready?" He asked her quietly, squeezing her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She retorted.

Blair stood up slowly and Chuck followed her lead towards the bathroom.

She started walking towards the bathroom, but Chuck grabbed onto her arm.

He turned her around and pulled her towards him. Chuck eagerly kissed her passionately.

His tongue explored her tongue and he pressed her body into his.

Blair moaned and pulled away, "This probably isn't the best time for this Bass." She said with a smirk.

Chuck laughed, "That's not exactly what I was thinking, but hey if that's the impression you got, and you want to, you know I'm always in."

Blair smiled shaking her head.

"No," Chuck continued, "I just want you to know before we see the result. That I love you so much. No matter what happens, it won't change that."

Blair hugged him and kissed his neck, making him shudder slightly. "Believe me now when I say, that I have never loved you more than I do in this exact moment Charles Bass."

Chuck smiled and Blair could see tears forming in his eyes. He inhaled deeply, "Let's do this Ms. Waldorf."

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom. The next moment would determine their fate and their future, but it wouldn't determine their love, for that was everlasting and would never change.

* * *

**_Well here's looking at you fate...  
_****_I wonder what the next few moments will hold for these two?  
Either way... it will change things between these two, whether they want to believe it or not.  
Until the waiting is through, you know you love me.. xoxo_**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the ongoing reviews. And for your inputs for the last ch. Helped a lot for the next few chapters :) xo.**

* * *


	31. Results

**AN: Sorry readers! I know it's been a while, I've just been really busy. But I think you'll all really like this chapter, well I hope you will. It took me quite a while. And all your reviews helped make my desicion for this chapter. So I hope you won't be disappointed. I'll hopefully write more soon! Keep reviewing, I love them :) **

* * *

**_Why does time go by so slowly when you are waiting for a moment that could change your entire being?_**

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The clock in Blair's room seemed to go by so slowly.

"Blair, did you pee on it or whatever it is you girls do with those?" Yes, he was still clueless about pregnancy tests. He was Chuck Bass. He never had to worry about anything like this, he took every precaution he could when he slept with a girl.

But Blair was different. There had been some nights, especially in Hawaii, where they hadn't been careful at all.

But the sex had been absolutely amazing, better than that, it blew is mind every time.

He knew he had been stupid, but he didn't think about the horrible outcomes. He only thought about how he was going to spend his life with this girl.

"Yea, come in," Blair's tiny voice replied from the other side of the door.

He turned the door knob slowly and saw her sitting on the floor looking extremely vulnerable. He had never seen her look like that before.

Chuck rushed down by her and embraced her tiny body in his arms. He kissed her head, "Everything will be okay. We just wait for the results now?"

"Yup. But I don't want to look, can you?" Blair asked looking up at him with frightened eyes.

Chuck nodded and smiled, "Of course I will Waldorf."

She nodded and bit her lip.

He looked down at her soft cheeks that were flushing, and saw her long black eyelashes, hiding her beautiful brown eyes.

The love he felt for her was just growing every second. He realized he had become a new man by being with her, just as his father once told him.

Back then he took the easy way out, and he wasn't prepared for moments such as this then. But now, it was all different. Whatever the outcome of the situation, he would be the man of the family. Like his father knew deep down, that he could be.

"I love you," Chuck whispered as he reassured his feelings for her.

She looked up and kissed his lips slowly. The way she did when she made his heart start pounding out of his chest. "I love you too."

Chuck smiled and looked down at the pregnancy test, "Well here we go. Here's to us!" He said trying to stay calm.

He turned the test over and saw a negative sign.

Chuck inhaled for the first time in what seemed like days.

"Blair, look," Chuck said slowly.

Blair groaned and looked at the test. As she saw the results, Blair surprised him by bursting out in tears.

"Blair," He replied nervously as he embraced her tightly, "I thought you would be happy about this?"

"I am happy," Blair retorted back through sobs, "It's just... I'm so relieved."

Chuck smiled and kissed her head, "Me too. But, it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world having a little Bass Jr. running around a mansion for two, now would it?"

He was relieved when he heard Blair laugh slightly, "First of Basshole, our child won't run around the house crazily. _SHE_ will be well trained, and be named Isabella."

"Isabella? Are you joking?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm not joking, I like that name. You have a problem with that?" She said smiling up at him.

"How about we discuss this in the future, when we're actually ready for all this?" Chuck replied.

Blair nodded, "After going through all this," She said slowly, grabbing his hand tightly in her lap, "I realized I kind of want to slow us down a bit."

Of course Chuck thought of all the horrible things that sentence probably didn't mean, but he couldn't help thinking the worst.

As if Blair could tell what he was feeling she broke the silence, "No I don't mean for us to be over. I never want that, but I do want to take it slower. I still want to marry you silly boy. But maybe in a couple of years. For now, why don't we try just being a couple?"

Chuck sighed, "Well I was looking forward to seducing my wife every moment I could get, but I guess we can hold it off for a while." He said with a sly smile.

Blair sat up more, "Really? You're not mad?"

"As long as you're still with me? No, I could never be mad. Well maybe sometimes, but-"

But Blair cut him off. She sat up and straddled him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then bent in and kissed him passionately, her tongue swirling his.

When he felt dizzy, she broke away, "Just shut up for once Bass, and kiss me."

He felt the buldge in his pants and he smiled. She never ceased to amaze him. She was always full of surprises that he loved. "That I can do," He said as he pulled her in to kiss her.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Blair was sitting on a lounge chair with Serena.

They were at a private spa with a swimming pool in the avenues. She was surprised that not more people were by the pool, but was relieved that they weren't.

"I can't believe how warm it is today," Blair said with a smile. "It feels amazing." And she looked down at her body, and she looked amazing.

She imagined if she had been pregnant, and her tiny stomach would definitely have been the first to go.

Blair was happy she didn't compare herself to Serena as much as she had in the passed. But Chuck had made her feel beautiful, inside and out. She now had an inner confidence she never had before.

"Yea, it feels great," Serena replied. "We need more days like this, takes the stress away."

"You can say that again," Blair said quietly.

She needed this. She needed a break from the hectic few weeks she had been dealing with.

"Okay, I'll say it again. You need days like this with me, so I can help take your stress away in ways that Serena could never understand."

Blair sat up and the husky voice that spoke in her ear, "Bass!"

She jumped up and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

Chuck smiled down at her and she could barely see his eyes through his expensive sunglasses, "Hey baby. So do you want me to start taking that stress away now?" He said as he moved a hand over her breast slightly.

Serena sat up and shook her head, "Ew Chuck, you're disgusting."

"Oh pipe down sister. I am merely trying to seduce my beautiful girlfriend. It might get helped if you get layed every now and again, you have way too much built up aggression. Aggression that I have to deal with daily."

Serena glared at him and layed back down, "I'm ignoring that."

Chuck smiled and mouthed to Blair, "Built up aggression."

Blair laughed and punched him softly in the arm, "You're such a pest Bass."

"Ouch Waldorf," he played along, "What's this? You have some aggression you need to let out too?"

Blair moved in closer to him, and slid her hand down his swimsuit. Then she grabbed his member tightly, and was satisfied when she heard him gasp. "Always," She replied smiling up at him.

"Well first how about we get into the pool?" Before Blair could answer, Chuck grabbed her and rushed them into the pool.

Blair swam up and coughed up water, "God you ass. I wasn't ready for that."

"Oh boohoo princess, you're fine," Chuck said swimming over to her.

"Nope," She replied as she swam away. "The offer is up now."

Chuck shook his head, "The game is only over when I say it is Waldorf."

"You've used that line before, and so I'll use one of mine again," She retorted, "Then have fun playing with yourself."

"Oh I do, daily," Chuck laughed out.

"And to that, an extreme 'see you later'," Serena replied as she grabbed her towel. She looked down at Blair, "have fun you two. Well try and keep it PG for the maids."

Blair waved to her friend and turned around to face Chuck. She was surprised when he was right behind her breathing down her neck.

"So did you change your mind, I mean we can listen to the annoying blonde one and keep it PG," Chuck said huskily as he began to stroke her arms.

"What if I don't want to," Blair said quietly. She saw him frown slightly, but Blair continued, "keep it at PG?"

Chuck smiled, "That's my girl. But you did say we should take it slow. So I'm going to take it slow, agonizing kind of slow."

"That's hardly fair-" Blair started, but was interrupted when Chuck started rubbing over her center.

"What was that princess?"

"Keep going," She managed to say as she grabbed on the side of the pool.

He leaned in towards her, "Turn around first."

"What? Why?"

"Would you stop bitching? Just do it Waldorf," Chuck said looking impatient.

Blair just glared at him, but turned around and grabbed onto the side of the pool.

She was happy again when she felt his soft lips kissing her neck. His hands went next to her hands at the side of the pool, and he started licking her neck.

Blair shuttered, but kept her composure. She wasn't sure how long she could manage it though.

One of his hand's moved off of the wall and moved up her arm slowly as he continued to kiss her neck, moving up to her ear and nibbling it slightly.

They were standing in the shallow, so it was less hard for Chuck to touch her in the ways he wanted.

He moved his hand slowly over her breast and moved down her tiny stomach.

Blair at this time was breathing rather heavily, and was biting her lip, knowing where his hand would soon be.

His hand then moved over her swimsuit bottom and began rubbing through the material.

"More," She replied quietly.

"Patience is key Waldorf," He replied rather huskily by her ear.

"Not right now it isn't," Blair said impatiently.

She heard him laugh slightly and she was about to yell at him when his hand made its way under the material.

Chuck's fingers slid down her clit and began to rub slowly. Blair groaned loudly and tried to muffle it quickly.

"No, no, don't be quiet," Chuck said simply. "We have the entire pool to ourselves."

She nodded and he continued rubbing.

"Even though we are in a pool, you are quite wet my dear." Chuck said with a chuckle.

Chuck's hand moved all around her core, and then two fingers moved into her wet center.

"Oh God," She moaned loudly.

"Now we're talking baby," Chuck replied smugly.

He kept pulsing his fingers inside of her, now placing another finger inside of her and moving his thumb around in circles over her clit.

"Keep going," Blair breathed heavily.

Chuck went faster and harder and almost stuck his entire hand inside of her.

"Yes, Chuck!!" Blair exclaimed, grabbing the wall tightly as she rode her orgasm out.

"There we go baby, ride it out on my hand," He replied so turned on as he pushed inside of her harder.

"Oh my hell," Blair replied after a moment. "That felt so damn good."

Blair let go of the wall and turned to face him. She saw his beautiful face and it sent butterflies swirling in her stomach.

She wrapped her legs around him and smiled when she felt the hardness through his swim trunks.

Chuck smiled, "Anything for you."

Blair leaned in, "Now it's my turn to satisfy you."

"You already have Waldorf, in more ways than one," Chuck simply retorted back.

Blair smiled but shook her head, "Not today I haven't."

She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss started off slow, but began to build quickly. Blair started to move her hips and felt the arousal come back to her as she felt his member through her swimsuit.

Chuck moaned and pushed her onto the side of the pool hardly.

Blair undid her legs and fell off of him, and laughed when Chuck groaned.

"Just wait a minute Bass."

Slowly she pulled his swimsuit bathing suit down slightly so she could relieve his throbbing dick.

"So I guess we're moving passed PG now?" Chuck replied with a chuckle.

"Babe, we've been passed that for a while now."

Her hand found his member and she began to rub up and down slowly.

"God," Was the only word Chuck could manage to say at the moment.

He put his head down slightly and closed his eyes, clearly he was enjoying himself.

"Look at me," Blair said quietly.

Chuck snapped his head back up and his gaze met hers.

She started rubbing faster and faster, the water making a new sensation on his body.

"Harder," He said through his teeth.

Blair smiled and grabbed tighter around his member. Then she leaned in and grabbed his bottom lip, biting his hardly.

She heard him moan and he started moving his hips back and forth. She could tell he was getting close.

Blair was going to send him over his peak in about three seconds. She leaned to the side of his head and licked up his neck and found his ear.

She sucked on it and rubbed him tighter and faster and the trio sent him in to oblivion.

"Fuck," He yelled loudly, his body shaking slightly.

They both sat there till their breathing maintained normal speed.

Chuck looked up and smiled, "God, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"You just did," She said kissing him once more.

* * *

**_Well what do you know? I guess everything worked out according to plan.  
Hopefully these lovebirds have learned that they can't have their pie and eat it too.  
Be careful you two.  
Who knows what the future will bring?  
Well I do... until then, you know you love me.. xoxo._**

* * *


End file.
